It's All in Vain
by ames86
Summary: Inspired by the lyrics of Wet's "It's All in Vain." Finn's lived most of his life as a Bachelor, never one to be tied down. How then, could this one girl, have such an effect on him?
1. The girl from upstate

This is my first attempt of fanfic. I've always been a fan of other stories on here. Recently I've just felt the need to contribute. Hopefully you guys like my writing - let me know if I should continue?

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the characters from Glee.

* * *

"So...what are we?" Finn sighed as the dreaded words came out of her mouth. He looked over at the girl (Tiffany? He thinks that's her name) laying in his bed. Slightly hungover from last night's events, Finn rubbed his hands over his tired face.

"What do you mean? We're just...having fun." Finn nodded, thinking it's definitely the right answer. The look on her face says otherwise.

 _Tiffany (_ he's still not sure of her name) quickly gets out of bed and starts putting on her clothes.

"Where are you going? Wait...what's wrong...uh..babe?" Finn also gets out of bed and puts on his boxers.

"What's wrong?" She looks over at him and she pulls her shirt on. "Finn, we've been "having fun" for like 3 weeks now. I need to know I'm not wasting my time with you." She stares at him, waiting for an answer. Reassurance, _something._

"Listen...babe, you're awesome to hang out with. We have great sex, but...I'm just...I'm just not looking for a girlfriend..or anything serious right now."

She shakes her head, feeling completely rejected. "We have great sex? Is that all that is?" When he didn't answer, she walks out of his room and into the common living area where Kurt is sitting at the bar table eating cereal. Finn follows quickly behind her.

"Hey Jenna!" Kurt says happily. She mumbles a hello to Kurt. Jenna! That's her name. Finn looked at Kurt thankfully.

"Jenna! Wait! I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Finn?" She turns from the door. "That I didn't realize I was just a booty call to you?"

Again, he didn't respond. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, slamming it on her way out. Finn stared at the door for a few moments before Kurt cleared his throat.

"So...that went well."

Finn sighed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet to make himself some cereal. "Dude...I don't get it. She literally only comes over at like 2 am when I drunk text her. I don't understand why she thinks that means we should suddenly be in a relationship."

Kurt looked at his brother pointedly. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to _try_ to get serious with a girl. I mean seriously Finn, you haven't had a serious girlfriend since like...ever. Don't you think it's time to find the right girl?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you sound like mom right now. Dude I'm just not looking to get tied down. I don't want someone telling me what I can or can't do. That's just...not me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's not that bad you know? Look at me and Blaine. We've been together for 2 years now, we don't tell each other what we can or can't do. It's a compromise." Kurt got up from the bar and puts his dish in the sink.

Finn shoved a huge spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "You and Blaine are different," he spoke through his chewing. "You guys are like...meant to be."

Kurt smiled happily, thinking of his boyfriend. "We are, aren't we." He shook his head, realizing he forgot something. "Oh shoot! Don't forget we have some people coming in to check out my room today."

"Your room? Wait what?"

Kurt sighed. "Do you ever listen to me? I told you last week Blaine and I are moving in together, and I posted an ad on Craigslist for my room. I'm holding interviews today."

"Craigslist?! Dude that's where you find like serial killers. Do you really want me living with a serial killer?"

"Seriously?" Kurt shook his head. "They might be thinking that of YOU...the first interview starts at 1:30 pm. Can you and Puck try to be somewhat presentable so we don't scare the nice people away?"

Finn rolled his eyes, finishing his cereal and putting the bowl in the sink. "Fine. Where is Puck anyway?"

Moments later, one of the bedroom doors open, and out walks Puck with a beautiful tall brunette. He quickly walks her to the door giving her a kiss goodbye. Closing the door, he turns to his roommates. "What's up fuckers?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Interviews start at 1:30. Try to be decent. I'm going to shower. I feel sorry for anyone who decides to live with the two of you." Kurt said as he walks away into his room. Finn sighed.

"Dude! Think about it - this can be totally awesome. We can finally get a fun roommate and not Mr. Sweater Vests over here with his dinner parties." Puck said, grabbing some juice from the fridge.

Finn nodded, contemplating this may not be so bad after all. "Besides," Puck continued. "Quinn's cousin is coming to check out the apartment. She said her cousin is new to the city and needs a place to stay. I think we should just let her cousin have it. At least it won't be a total stranger. If he's related to Quinn, he's gotta be a cool dude."

Finn raised his eyebrows. "You mean your girlfriend Quinn?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Puck said quickly. "She's my best friend, and you know that."

Finn chuckled. "Whatever man. Whenever she's around, you act like a lost little puppy waiting for their owner to claim him." Puck rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just tell Kurt to cancel the interviews - let's just give it to Quinn's cousin. I do NOT want to spend my Sunday interviewing randos when I can just watch the game."

Puck nodded, "I'm down with that. I'll call Q and let her know."

"I'll tell Kurt." Finn got up from the table, feeling extremely proud of himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Quinn Fabray was at brunch with her cousin when her phone rang. She smiled a little, seeing Noah's face pop up on the screen. "One sec, cuz." Quinn got up and walked outside the noisy restaurant to take the call.

"Hey you" She answered.

"Hey Q, what are you up to?"

"I'm at brunch with my cousin. We were gonna head to your apartment after this for the interview. Kurt said we needed to be arrive promptly at 2:30 pm, not a moment sooner or later because apparently he has a very packed schedule of interviews."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Forget all of that. We've decided your cousin can have it. I mean this guy has to be cool if he's related to you right?"

Quinn laughed a little nervously, but Puck didn't pick up on it. "Of course. So - when can my cousin move in?"

"Kurt moves out in a week. He can move in by the 14th."

Quinn squealed. "How exciting! I can't wait to share the news! Thanks so much Noah. You're the absolute best!" Puck blushed slightly. "Yeah...alright, why don't you guys still come by so he can see the place?"

Quinn smiled through the phone. "Definitely." She hung up and walked back to her table, where her cousin sat waiting for her.

"You got the apartment!"

"Oh my God! Are you sure? I thought there was an interview? I prepared for it...see look, this folder has all of my references, my salary history, plus I have three letters of recommendation." Her cousin replied as Quinn laughed.

"I didn't doubt that you wouldn't prepare. Let's finish up here and head over to check out the apartment!" Quinn smiled at her, silently trying to figure out how the hell she was going to tell Noah and his friends, her cousin is actually...well...a girl.

* * *

"Quinn, are you okay? You've been so quiet the whole train ride here?" Rachel Berry said. Quinn looked at her petite, brunette cousin as they walked up to the third floor of the apartment building. Standing in front of the apartment door, she turned to Rachel.

"Rach...there's just one thing."

The brunette girl looked at her cousin curiously. "What..."

"They may think you're a guy." Rachel's eyes widened.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled, before Quinn quickly shushed her putting her hand over her mouth, as to not cause concerns from the neighbors.

"Rachel I know I'm sorry! It's just you're new to this town, and I just don't feel safe with you living with random strangers. I wish you could live with me, but I'm a freaking live-in nanny for a family on the Upper West Side. This is only short-term until the two of us can get our own place together."

Rachel Berry sighed, understanding the concern of her cousin. Rachel and Quinn both grew up in a small town in upstate New York. The two girls were inseparable when they were younger. Quinn, being two years older than Rachel, moved to the city nearly a year ago. The only reason Rachel was allowed to leave her small hometown was the fact that Quinn was already here in the city. Quinn came to the city with dreams of being a writer, working for a top fashion magazine, but apparently, that dream is much easier to achieve in the movies than in real life. So, until her big break, she worked as a live-in nanny. Her parents just didn't know that.

"They're going to realize I'm not a guy, Quinn."

Quinn nodded, realizing she hadn't thought her plan through. "Don't worry! It's not going to be an issue at all. They're totally going to be cool with it."

With that, Quinn knocked on the door. Within moments, the door opened to reveal a guy with a mohawk in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He greeted Quinn with a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Who's your friend, Quinn? Where's your cousin?" Puck said, letting the two girls into the apartment.

Rachel walked in, looking around. For an apartment lived in by guys, it wasn't _that_ bad. It was nicely decorated and pretty spacious for a New York apartment. Two other guys appeared in the living room from their respective rooms. One was dressed in a super trendy sweater and jeans, while the other, taller guy was dressed in a plaid-shirt and jeans. Rachel found herself slightly blushing as she made eye contact with the taller guy.

"Noah, Finn, Kurt...this is Rachel. She's uh, my cousin. She's going to be taking over Kurt's room..." Quinn said.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other before looking at the guys. As Finn and Puck began to grasp the fact Quinn's cousin was actually a girl, and not a guy, Kurt smirked, thinking this is just exactly what his brother and his jackass of a friend needed.


	2. Swedish Meatballs

I finished this chapter so I thought I'd put it out there! Thanks for the nice reviews :) It's really appreciated!

It seems like a slow start, but I'm getting there! I have a few things I'd like to do, but I'm not sure yet which direction to go.

Anyway - per the usual disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters from glee, nor do I own IKEA!

Please review :)

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in the living room for what felt like hours. After Quinn's surprising reveal, the guys disappeared into Puck's room to talk.

 _"There's no way I'm living with a girl! What if I'm like...walking around naked and she sees my junk or something!" Finn cried out._

 _"Okay please do not walk around naked in this apartment. And dude I already told Quinn yes! I can't just fucking go back on my word." Puck exclaimed._

 _"Yes you can! You can say, 'Quinn's cousin, I'm very sorry, but, it ain't gonna happen'" Finn tried to reason with Puck. There was just no way they could live with a girl._

 _"I mean what's the worst that could happen? She's a girl..she'll just stay in her room, she's not gonna be in the way, really.." Puck said. Finn looked at him like he just grew two extra heads._

 _"Are you serious? You're the one who said we'd have a fun roommate, we're basically getting another Kurt." Finn said, looking over at Kurt. "No offense or anything."_

 _Kurt rolled his eyes. "None taken. As much as I'd love to watch you bozos continue to argue, we have guests waiting in our living room. She's just a girl, what could be so bad? Give her a chance. Plus - she's Quinn's cousin. Isn't that the whole reason you agreed to giving the room away, without gee I don't know...having an interview first?"_

 _Puck looked at Finn and sighed. "Look Finn, it won't be that bad. Let's just give it a try. I can't say no to Quinn. Maybe this Rachel girl can like cook and clean and shit."_

 _"Um, she's not going to be your maid Puckerman." Kurt said incredulously._

 _"Fine." Finn conceded. "But I don't have a good feeling about this."_

* * *

Nearly a week and a half later, Rachel was all moved into Kurt's old room. Since she just moved into the city, she didn't have much to her name outside of the clothes she brought with her. She's been sleeping on an air mattress for the past few days, but she was finally going to IKEA to get furniture for her new room. Quinn was off today and promised to take her cousin furniture shopping.

The idea of living with boys really didn't scare Rachel at all. She was very comfortable in her own skin and even lived on a co-ed floor while in college. Surely, that had to count as living with boys. Kurt's room was the master bedroom, and it luckily came with it's own bathroom, so she didn't have to worry about bumping into Finn or Puck while she had her morning and evening moisturizing rituals.

Puck was definitely a character. Rachel wasn't quite sure how Quinn and Puck became friends even to begin with, but it sure seemed like Puck had quite the soft spot for Quinn. While she hasn't had much interaction with him, he always seemed to check on her to see if she needed anything. Finn, on the other hand...he was much more of a mystery. Since Rachel moved in, he really hadn't said much to her. Rachel's phone rang, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Quinn! I am so excited to go furniture shopping! I've already printed the layout of the store and I've planned our exact footsteps to all the areas that I need to go in to make the trip quite productive!" Rachel blurted out Quinn could even get a word on.

Quinn chucked at her loquacious cousin, feeling quite sorry for what she's about to say. "Yeah...about that. Rachel, I'm so sorry but I need to cancel. I thought I had the day off today, but the nanny who usually covers for me on my days off is down with the flu. Anna's parents are going out of town for business, so I need to stay with Anna. I'm really so sorry."

Rachel sighed, but understood. "That's okay Quinn. Maybe...I can try to go by myself. I can grab one of those yellow cars!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Rachel. It's going to hard to manage by yourself. Hey - are the guys around? Maybe one of them can take you. Finn has a car actually...which is surprising that anyone living in the city has one, but he does." Quinn suggested.

"I don't know Quinn...Finn hasn't even really spoken to me since I've moved in. Maybe I can ask Puck."

Rachel hung up with her cousin and walked out of her room looking for any sign of life from the guys. To her luck, Finn was on the couch playing Call of Duty or something like that, and Puck was in the kitchen finishing a sandwich. Rachel quickly walked over to the kitchen. "Hi Noah..."

Puck looked up and smiled. "Oh hey short stack, how's it going?"

"Not so good. Quinn promised to take me IKEA today but she ended up having to work. I was wondering...maybe you can take me?" Rachel looked at him hopefully.

"Ahh no can do. I've got back to back clients today. Maybe we can go another day." He suggested. Puck worked as a personal trainer at a nearby gym. "I've gotta run though. See ya shortie!"

Rachel sighed. Another day was not good enough. There was no way she could go that much longer without a real bed! This was no way for a diva to live. Although, it's quite the story for an up and coming Broadway actress who first moved into the city. Rachel made a mental note to include this in her autobiography that she would one day write.

Determined, she went over to the couch where Finn was engrossed in his video game. She sat on the couch, thinking she would grab his attention.

Nope. He was so focused on the screen in front of him, his tongue was slightly sticking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated.

She cleared her throat this time.

Nope. Still nothing.

"Finn!" she yelled out, smiling when she finally caught his attention.

Finn jumped from the couch. "Holy shit! You scared the crap out of me. How long have you been here?"

"Oh, not long. Are you busy?" she asked, innocently.

"Uh...I was kind've in the middle of something. I just passed Level Two..."

Rachel nodded. "I was hoping that you can take me somewhere." Finn looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"You see, Quinn was supposed to take me furniture shopping today. I've been sleeping on an air mattress and there are no decorations in my room and I just really can't live like this!" Rachel said dramatically.

"So what do you want from me...?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked at him pleadingly. "Could you take me? Please?"

"Rach, I'm pretty busy today..." Finn said, thinking that all he had planned today was playing his video games. Realizing she needed to turn the heat up, Rachel batted her eyes a few times until they became glassy. Holy shit, is she about to cry right now?

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll take you. Just don't cry! And don't tell Puck that I like, made you cry or anything." Finn said. Rachel smiled. "Thanks Finn! We'll leave in 10 minutes. I'll wait for you while you get ready!"

Finn sighed, walking to his room, cursing Puck for getting him into this situation in the first place. Meanwhile, Rachel sat on the couch feeling quite proud of herself. Convincing Finn to take her really didn't take much convincing at all.

* * *

There was a slight awkward silence in the car despite the radio playing. Finn glanced over at the brunette sitting in the passenger seat next to him, happily humming along to the song on the radio. Feeling Finn's glance, Rachel looked over and smiled at him. "So Finn...we live together but I know nothing about you. How about...we play a game to get to know each other?"

"Um, okay.." Finn said, feeling slightly embarrassed that she caught him looking at her. "What game?"

"How about...we each ask each other a question. We can answer it, or we can pass. But for every question we pass, we owe that person..hmm..." Rachel thought hard.

"How about a drink? For every question I pass, I owe you a drink. For every question you pass, you owe me a drink" Finn said.

"Deal! Okay. I'll go first. How old are you?" Rachel asked.

"27. My turn...what color is your bra?"

Rachel turned bright red. "Finn!" He busted out laughing and she couldn't help but notice the way his smile and laugh made him look, well...quite adorable. "So is that a pass?" He glanced over at her, noticing it wasn't as funny to her as it was to him. "Alright, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I'll play fair. Let's see...um, okay... How old are you?"

"23. Have you always lived in New York?"

"Nope. I'm from Ohio. Moved out here with Kurt after high school. Why uh..why did you move to New York?"

"Well I want to be an actress. Not just any actress. I want to be on Broadway." Rachel said, very seriously. "I'm from a small town called Geneva, and outside of the little community theaters, there just really isn't a place for a girl like me to shine. I finally convinced my parents to let me move to the city once they saw Quinn was doing just fine here. I'm really hoping for my big break soon."

"A Broadway star huh? You should really talk to Kurt...he hangs around that type of crowd. His boyfriend, Blaine, is actually starring in some show. It's called like Hedwig and the happy inch or something." Finn jumped slightly as Rachel put her hand on his arm to grab his attention. Luckily, he just pulled into the parking lot of IKEA so he couldn't actually do any damage to any other drivers on the road.

"Are you telling me the truth Finn Hudson? I need you to swear on every video game you own that this is not you playing some silly little trick on me? He's the star of Hedwig and the angry inch?! " Finn laughed nervously. at her obvious intensity.

"Ouch...I swear, it's the truth. Blaine and Kurt are actually meeting up with Puck and I later for drinks. You should uh..you should come." Finn offered.

Rachel squealed in her seat before unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out the car. Finn followed suit. Rachel was practically skipping away in front of him. Finn was walking a few behind her, and couldn't help but smirk while watching her. Who the heck was this girl?

* * *

They made their way through IKEA, and much to Finn's dismay, Rachel took hours choosing between two bed frames that looked exactly the fucking same. Rachel bought him some of those awesome swedish meatballs to keep him quiet for a bit. A bed frame, dresser and a mattress later, Finn and Rachel were back in the car headed home. Finn called Puck to meet him downstairs so they could carry Rachel's new boxes of furniture waiting to be assembled up their three flights of stairs.

Rachel stared at the boxes in her room, thinking there was no way she'd actually be able to put it all together herself.

"That's the last of it." Finn said, bringing in one last box, Puck following behind him.

Rachel looked at them. "Um...I actually do not know how to assemble a bed and there is this little bag with all these screws and this little L shaped silver thing that is apparently like a screwdriver...and these pictures don't seem to make any sense."

Finn took the instructions from her hand, looking at it, and then rubbed the back of his neck. "It doesn't look that hard..." He glanced at her, seeing her dejected face. "Puck and I will help. We can uh...put together your bed frame so at least you have a real bed to sleep in tonight."

Puck looked at Finn curiously just as Rachel's face lit up. "oh Finn really? Thank you so much!" She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Puck didn't miss the blush that hit Finn's cheeks.

Rachel then turned and hugged Puck. "You guys are just the greatest...now I know why Quinn wanted me to stay with you guys. Since you guys are helping me out, why don't I make us all dinner? It'll be like...a nice way to celebrate me moving in, the three roommates!" She smiled. "I'm going to run to the store to get some stuff to make. oh! and I'll tell Quinn to come. It's going to be great!" Rachel clapped her hands together, smiling, before running out of the apartment.

As she left, Puck turned to Finn. "What the fuck dude?"

"What?" Finn said innocently, looking back at the instructions.

"You're being way too nice to her. First you took her to Ikea, now you're offering to put together her furniture? What's the deal, Huddy?"

"There's no deal man. I'm simple helping out our new roommate because YOU'RE in love with her cousin and couldn't say no to her. Who's to say we can't all just be friends?"

"Yeah right Finn. I know your deal. Just remember she's Quinn's cousin."

Finn nodded but didn't respond. So what if he noticed how cute Rachel is? Sure, she talked a lot but when she smiled, he was sure it was the prettiest thing he's ever seen.

Maybe having her as a roommate won't be that bad after all.


	3. In the Club

Okay, so I've been on a roll. Last chapter for the night. I'm loving the reviews! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Although - I do own Anna who we will meet at some point. :)

* * *

Rachel just finished cooking dinner when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" she yelled from the kitchen. Finn and Puck were still in the process of putting together her bed frame. In the last two hours, Rachel heard all types of obscenities coming out of the two men's mouth.

Opening the door, she greeted Quinn with a huge hug. "Quinny! I'm so happy you're here."

"I still feel so bad about earlier, Rach! I got you a little present." Quinn pulled out Rachel's favorite bottle of red wine.

"Aw Quinn...you didn't have to. Honestly, Finn practically jumped at the chance to take me to Ikea. Him and Puck are actually putting together my bed right now as we speak." Rachel smiled and Quinn laughed.

"I don't even want to know what you had to do to get those boys to do that...but good. I'm glad you were able to finally get some stuff for your room today." Quinn said as she followed Rachel into the kitchen.

Rachel took out two wine glasses and poured some of the wine Quinn bought for the two of them.

As the two girls chatted, Finn and Puck walked out of Rachel's room. "It's finally done!" Puck yelled out. "Hey Q!" He smiled, walking over to the pretty blonde giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh Noah, you're all sweaty" Quinn wiped his sweat off her cheek.

"Um have you ever put a bed frame together? Let alone IKEA furniture? It's like they don't actually want you to have furniture."

Finn laughed. "Dude, it wasn't that bad. Although Rachel I'm going to suggest buying your furniture fully assembled before it gets here..." He reached in the fridge and grabbed two beers and handed one to Puck.

"You guys are the absolute best. So chivalrous" Rachel smiled but kept her eyes on Finn. He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks...I think."

Puck watching the scene unfolding in front of him, rolled his eyes, but before he could respond, a key was heard unlocking the door to their apartment. The door opened to reveal Kurt and Blaine walking in.

"Dude you don't live here anymore. You can't just walk in whenever you feel like it without knocking!" Puck exclaimed.

"Whoops! Old habits I guess." Kurt responded, looking around the room. He raised his eyebrows seeing the table set with a fully cooked meal sitting ready to be served. "No one told me there would be dinner." Blaine walked in behind Kurt. "I told him not to use the key, but he wouldn't listen!"

"That's because you're early...I thought you were coming over at like 10. Rachel cooked us dinner." Finn smiled, responding to Kurt.

"Oh my God, you guys made her your maid, didn't you?" Kurt looked at Rachel. "Remember that you can leave anytime you want. They have no power over you!"

Rachel laughed. "No such thing! I was simply returning a favor after Finn and Puck helped me out in a dire situation. Who is this..." She looked at Blaine, waiting anxiously for Kurt to introduce her to him.

"Oh silly me! This is my boyfriend, Blaine. Blaine this is Rachel...she's Quinn's cousin." Kurt introduced the two.

Rachel quickly made her way to Blaine, shaking his hand furiously. "Finn said you were on Broadway. I've seen your show! You're a brilliant performer. I have a million questions for you!" Blaine smiled politely at the girl. "Thanks so much...I'd be happy to answer."

"Rach, how about we wait until after dinner for the questioning?" Quinn interjected.

"Of course...and hey, I've made enough food to have leftovers so you two can definitely join us for dinner!" Rachel smiled.

* * *

Finn and Puck took turns taking a shower as the rest of the group chatted in the living room. They were waiting for the guys to get ready before they had dinner. Quinn went to go check on Puck, giving Rachel a clear chance to ask Blaine all of her questions, which he didn't seem to mind at all. Kurt was quite surprised as he realize he and Rachel had so much in common. Quinn's cousin isn't so bad after all.

Quinn knocked softly on Puck's door, walking in after he told her to come in. Puck had on his jeans but was looking in his closet for a shirt to wear.

Quinn walked in, watching him amused. "Now how hard could it be for you to choose a shirt?"

"Hey hey! Aren't we going out after this? I just want to look good for the ladies." He gives her his killer smile.

She walked over to him and looked into his closet. "Now all this time I thought you were trying to look all nice for me." She smiled jokingly.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Well you won't have me so I'm just trying my other options." he responded, somewhat jokingly.

"Ohh no! Don't you try that Puckerman charm on me." Quinn laughed, unable to look him in his eyes, and unable to ignore the way his arms felt around her waist.

"Ah you mean it's finally working on you?" Puck lightly tickled her and Quinn giggled softly. She reached into his closet, pulled out a shirt from it's hanger and handed it to him. "Wear this." She handed him a dark grey button down shirt.

He let go of her reluctantly and put the shirt in. "How do I look?" He asked, turning towards the mirror to check himself out. "Oh yeah, the Puckmeister is ready to rock and roll!"

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "You look good...the ladies are going to love you tonight. Now come on, dinner is getting cold. I left Blaine and Kurt alone with Rachel...I'm pretty sure she's talking their ear off. We should save them." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out him of his room.

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch. Rachel spent the time learning more about her roommates through stories told by Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine. They all seemed like a close bunch, and Rachel was happy to be accepted by them. Making friends hasn't always been the easiest thing for her. Back in Geneva, Quinn had always been the pretty, popular cheerleader in high school. Rachel didn't have quite the same experience, but her cousin always looked out for her. She looked out for her back home, and now even here in New York. Rachel smiled to herself, thinking she definitely had to get something for Quinn to show her how much she appreciated her friendship and love.

After dinner, the group went out to a local bar not too far from the house. It's apparently a bar they frequented quite often. Sitting at a table, Puck ordered a round of drinks for the group.

"So Finn - what's your conquest going to be tonight?" Puck said, taking a swig of his beer. Finn shifted uncomfortably as he answered, "What are you talkin' about man? I'm just here to have a drink." He could feel Rachel looking at him. He definitely didn't want her thinking he was some sort of man whore.

Puck raised his eyebrow and exchanged looks with Kurt, but let it go. Finn was usually the one to start the conversation about which girl in the bar he'd take home for the night. All of a sudden, he was here for a drink? Yeah, okay.

The bar drew more crowded as the night went on, and soon Quinn, Puck, Blaine and Kurt were on the dance floor, while Rachel went to get another drink at the bar. She was definitely going to need to be drunker if she was going to start dancing.

Finn just came out of the bathroom, seeing his friends on the dance floor, and Rachel at the bar. He walked over to the bar next to her. "Having fun?" he nudged her lightly.

Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah! This place is great. The music is pretty good too."

"Yeah. We come here pretty often because of the cheap drinks and good music. What are you drinking? Let me get you your next drink." Finn waved the bartender over, something Rachel was having trouble doing. You really couldn't miss a 6'3 guy trying to get a drink.

"Oh thanks Finn! It's just a gin and tonic." Finn ordered her drink and a beer for himself. He handed her her drink and they both sipped their drinks silently.

"You know if you were looking to hook up with someone, please don't feel like I'm going to judge you..." she broke the silence, looking at him. Surprised at her comment, Finn responded "I didn't think you would. I'm just uh, not looking to really hook up tonight." He took another swig of his drink.

"How long have you been single then?" Rachel asked, suddenly getting quite the liquid coverage to ask the questions she's been thinking in her head since she met him.

Finn shrugged. "I've dated girls on and off. I can't say I've ever been in a really serious relationship. Although I did let this girl back in Ohio color in my coloring book in the 3rd grade. Now that is some serious stuff. Her name was Betty Sue...I'll never forget her." Finn jokingly responded, as Rachel laughed, playfully hitting his arm. "You're so silly." He smiled and moved slightly closer to Rachel, as more folks tried to get into the bar to order a drink. "What about you? I can imagine your boyfriend probably wouldn't be happy with the idea of you living with two single guys."

"I suppose he would if I had one..." Rachel laughed. "I broke up with my boyfriend before moving to New York. He wasn't looking to get out of a small town...but I knew I didn't belong there. I knew it wouldn't work out, so I thought it would be best to just end things."

Finn took note that she really didn't look that sad about her breakup. Feeling the conversation getting a little bit on the deep side, he ordered two shots and handed her one.

"Finn! What is this!"

"Hey, it's your first night out in New York City. Forget about back home. You're in the greatest city in the world." He held his shot up to hers. They touched glasses and knocked the shots down.

"Ugh that was so gross..." Rachel made a face. "Let's do another one!" She smiled and waved the bartender down.

Two shots later, Rachel Berry was on the verge of being drunk. "We should dance, Finn! This is my favorite song!"

"You're quite the lightweight aren't you..." Finn laughed, also feeling the effects of alcohol. She grabbed his hand and walked over to the dance floor where the rest of their friends were.

Kurt was shimmying himself in a circle around Blaine, as Quinn danced with her back to Puck, his hands around her waist.

"Rach, I should really warn you...I'm not a great dancer.." Finn told her. "Then just follow me...I'll lead!" Rachel smiled at him, putting her arms around his neck. Finn placed his hands on her hips and followed along to the rhythmic beat. She was so close to him, he could literally smell her. She smelled like...strawberries. Getting the hang of it, he tightened his hold on her hips pulling her closer into him. Rachel continued to dance closer into him, her hips grinding into his.

While Rachel and Finn were in a world of their own, their movements did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group, especially Puck. Luckily Quinn was way too drunk to even realize anything was happening between Finn and Rachel. Puck made a note to himself that he's going to have to have another chat with Finn about Rachel.

* * *

"I want pizza!" Kurt yelled out as he stumbled out the bar, as they exited the bar around 4 am. "Oh my God yes...with pepperoni" Blaine agreed with him, putting his arm around Kurt's waist to keep him steady.

"Ugh I have to head home. I need to be up super early to take Anna to ballet practice." Quinn said. Puck nodded and started walking to the street letting her know he'd grab her a cab.

Rachel walked out of the bar, with Finn closely behind her. "Rach, I'll call you tomorrow." Quinn hugged her and said her goodbyes to Finn, Kurt and Blaine, and walked over to Puck.

He hailed a cab and held the door open for her. "Get home safely. Text me when you get home." He kissed her forehead.

"I will." She got into the cab and Puck closed the door behind her and waited as the driver pulled off. Puck walked back to the group as they all walked to get some pizza and then head home, thoughts of Quinn swirling in his head. She was way more touchier with him tonight than she's been in awhile. Come to think of it, she really didn't let him out of her sights the whole night. Not that he minded.

* * *

Finn, Rachel, and Puck got back to their apartment by 5 am. Puck quickly went to his room, ready to knock out. As Rachel walks towards her room, Finn call her name softly. She turns around and sees him walking towards her. His room is on the other side of the apartment compared to hers. Her heart starts beating just a little bit faster. "Yes?" she says, looking up at him.

"I had fun tonight." He says, looking back down at her.

"Me too..." she blushed slightly. "You're quite the dancer, Finn Hudson."

Finn chuckled. "So are you."

They stayed quiet for a second, before Rachel moves in closer to him. "Am I anything like the girls you normally bring home?"

Finn licked his lips lightly, shaking his head and he moved in closer to her. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, Rachel." With that, he leaned down, closing the gap in between them, and kissed her feverishly on her lips.

* * *

Should they? Shouldn't they? Review and let me know!


	4. It's a Deal

Hey guys! Your reviews have been so awesome! Thank you! This is a little short but I wanted to get it out. Definitely never written anything like this before so I'm not sure what to think of it, but your reviews would be helpful!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Glee!

* * *

Rachel kissed him back, slowly at first, but then deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hungrily kissed her for what felt like minutes before he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Hands on her ass, Finn broke the kiss and moved his head to her neck, sucking on her skin. "Oh Finn!" she moaned quietly, not wanting to wake up Puck. A million thoughts raced through her head as his lips attacked her neck. _She hardly knew him. He's her roommate! Fuck, he's hot as all hell._

She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled on it gently to pull his head back up to kiss him. Her short black dress had already begun to ride up her hips and now Finn's hands were groping her bare ass. "God I want you so bad" he murmured in between kisses.

"My room, now." Rachel directed him, biting on his bottom lip.

Finn really didn't need to be told twice. He walked into her room still holding on to her, slamming her door shut with his foot. He walked over to the bed and gently threw her down. Rachel sat up on her elbows watching him as he unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes still on her. Once his shirt was off, he climbed on to the bed on top of her, his arms propping up his weight as he leaned down to kiss her. As they kissed, Finn's hand reached underneath Rachel's dress to touch her right right between her legs. "You're so wet baby girl" He pushed her panties to the side and rubbed her lips until he pushed one finger into her. "Oh my God, Finn.." Rachel gasped, opening her legs wider for him as he fingered her. Their tongues wrestled together as he continued to finger her. "What do you want baby?"

"Ughh...I need you Finn. Now."

Finn removed his fingers from inside her and fumbled with his belt buckle, pushing his pants and boxers down until his member sprang to life. He wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped it once or twice. "You're wearing way too many clothes. Take that dress off." Rachel complied, pulling the dress over her head to reveal a matching lace bra to her panties. "God, you're so beautiful." He admired her, and even in her drunken haze, Rachel felt herself blush under his gaze.

Finn reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom from his wallet. Tearing the package open he slid the condom onto his erect dick. Climbing on top of Rachel, he kissed her once more before aligning his dick with her opening. He slowly entered her, hearing her whimper as she adjusted to his size. She felt fucking amazing, like fucking velvet. They kissed passionately as he began to pick up his pace until he was fucking her hard enough for the headboard to hit against the wall. "Ughh Finn! so fucking good! I'm gonna cum!" Rachel moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him in tighter to her. Finn tried to hold out as long as he could, but the moment he felt her kiss his neck and then suck on his earlobe, he lost it and found himself cumming deep inside of her. Panting hard, Finn slowly removed his dick from inside of her rolling on to his back. He pulled off the condom and tossed it into her trash can. "That was...amazing." Rachel smiled, leaned over and kissed his cheek. Within seconds, Finn was fast asleep. Rachel snuggled up next to him, pulling the blankets over their naked bodies.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel woke up feeling the sun shining in her face. "Ugh...noo, so bright." she groaned putting one hand over her eyes, and the other reaching to feel for Finn on the bed. Her hand landed on the sheets, and she peeked through her hand to find she was alone in bed. She looked around before glancing at her alarm clock. It was noon. He must've woken up early and didn't want to wake her. Not wanting to look like a total mess before she saw him again, Rachel slowly got out of bed and hopped into the shower, thoughts of last night swirling in her head.

* * *

Finn groaned the moment he woke up with a massive headache. It was 8:00 am. _Shit._ There was no way he was going to let Puck see him coming out of Rachel's room. Speaking of Rachel, her arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, with one leg of hers tangled in his. Knowing Puck would be up bright and early (even on days where they were drinking pretty heavy the night before), Finn tried to untangle himself from Rachel without waking her. He collected his clothes and quietly creeped out of her room, basically making a run for his room before Puck woke up.

He pulled on a t-shirt and his boxers and laid down on his bed, thoughts of the brunette girl succumbing over him as he fell into another slumber.

* * *

Rachel came out of her room, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, her face lightly applied with makeup. She expected to see Finn on the couch playing video games but instead she was welcomed to silence. "Anybody home?" she walked around the apartment, seeing Finn's door slightly open. She walked over to the door and knocked softly. When she didn't hear anything, she pushed the door open just a little wider to see he was not there. She walked into the room, looking at the way he decorated (or lack thereof) and she couldn't help but feel like his room smelled just like him. Lost in her own thoughts, she barely heard the front door open followed by Puck and Finn's loud laughter. "Oh my god!" she panicked, quickly running out of the room and into the guy's' bathroom, which was luckily right across from Finn's room.

She gave it a moment before she walked out of the bathroom, trying to keep her cool. "Oh hey guys. Did you go to the gym or something?"

Puck and Finn both looked at her weirdly. "What were you doing over there?" Puck asked.

"I was just using the bathroom! Is that such a crime in my own apartment?!" she exclaimed, not making eye contact with either of them, and walked into the kitchen to get a soda.

"Uh okay weirdo, you know you have your own bathroom right?" Puck said, walking in the direction she just came from. "I'm gonna take a shower."

This left Finn and Rachel alone together. "Hi." he said softly.

She glanced over at him, feeling a blush in her cheeks. "Hey." There was clearly a very weird tension in the air, and she really wasn't sure why she was all of a sudden so nervous in front of Finn. He did look pretty damn good right now in his basketball shorts and his t-shirt. He still had little sweat beads on the sides of his face, giving her mental images of him on top of her last night.

"Sorry that I uh...left this morning. I really just didn't want to give Puck any ideas that something happened..I mean he'd kill me I think."

Rachel looked at him curiously. "Why would he be upset?"

Finn shrugged, leaning against the counter in the kitchen, his arms crossed. "You're Quinn's cousin. I'm pretty sure there's some rulebook out there saying that I shouldn't have done what I did last night."

"You mean what we did? Finn, I'm not a child...just because I'm Quinn's cousin doesn't mean anything. I don't understand why this would even be an issue or why Puck would care." Rachel was very confused. Finn wasn't THAT much older than her.

"Look...Rachel...I'm just...I'm not looking for anything. I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Maybe we should just forget this happened." The words come out of his mouth before he even realizes what he's said.

Finn's been in this position hundreds of times. You could replace Rachel with any girl he's ever been with. They always want something more. Why couldn't he just want sex? Of course he knew he had to be more delicate with how he handled this situation with Rachel. It wasn't that he didn't like her...but she freaking lived with him. He couldn't just like, ignore her. Puck would definitely know something was up.

"Did you ever think Finn...maybe I'm not looking for anything either?" Her response surprised him, she can see it in his eyes. He was totally ready to give her the it's not you, it's me speech. Well no way, Finn Hudson! You haven't met Rachel Barbra Berry, the soon to be broadway star. It was time to put her acting skills to the test.

"You're not?" He looked at her curiously.

"No." She walks closer so she's standing right in front of him.

Finn stared at her, his mouth turning into a little half smile. "Well, if you're not looking for anything...and I'm not looking for anything..."

"Then maybe this could be our little secret...no strings attached." She ran her fingers down his arm seductively, and he can feel himself getting hard already just at her touch.

Finn smirked. "Are you serious? You're not gonna like, tell your cousin?"

Rachel shakes her head and moves in even closer, standing on her tip toes, and gently tugs on the front of his shirt, making him lower his head closer to hers. "So what do you say?"

Finn licks his lips and rests his hands on her hips, "Fuck yes." He goes into kiss her but stops right before they touch as Puck calls his name from the bathroom. "Huddy! Pass me a roll. I'm all out!"

Rachel laughed as Finn rolled his eyes. "Seriously?! Worst timing ever."

Rachel backed away from him. "Looks like we have a deal, Mr. Hudson." she smiles at him, and walks out of the kitchen, swaying her hips with each step, knowing fully well he was watching her.

Finn stared after her. Best. Roommate. Ever.

"FINN!" Puck yelled from the bathroom snapping Finn out of his thoughts.

"I'm coming! Geez, calm your shit."


	5. Hudson Views

Hey Guys! Thanks again for the awesome reviews - and for some great ideas as well! Definitely going to use some in a future chapter :)

This chapter feels like a bit of a filler, just building up Finn and Rachel's relationship. I've also introduced some familiar characters to the story!

Hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think so far.

Per usual, I do not own Glee.

* * *

It's been a week since Rachel and Finn decided to be, well, roommates with benefits? Whatever you call it, Finn's been having a serious problem with the fact there just hasn't been any benefits taking place since that night after the club. He's either busy at work or Rachel's hopping from audition to audition. Whenever they're home, Puck always seems to be around. _What's a guy gotta do to get laid around here?_ He groaned. Today was Friday so he knew for sure he'd definitely get to see her tonight. He just needed to get through the day first. He got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready for work. He stepped into the shower letting the hot water fall on his body. As he washed the shampoo out of his hair, he hears the door to the bathroom open. "I'm still in the shower man." Finn yells out with his eyes closed, trying not to get shampoo in his eyes. He didn't hear a response. "What the fuck man - " as he goes to open the shower curtain, Rachel steps into the shower, completely naked.

"Rachel..." Finn was definitely at a lost for words. Rachel giggled. "Surprise?"

Finn stared at her, his eyes roaming her up and down her petite body. Her small breasts were so perky and just...perfect. He shook his head quickly, trying to snap out of this little trance she had him in. "Rach are you crazy?! Puck is still here!"

"I know but it's just been so long..." she pouted. She steps closer and Finn instantly pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, one hand sneaking down to grab her ass. "I figured we could save water and just shower together." she says innocently.

"Uh huh.." he smirked. "You can just say you missed me." He grabbed her ass and lowered his head to capture her lips in a kiss. Rachel laughed, breaking the kiss.

"I'm doing you a favor, Hudson. I see the way you've been moping around the apartment when Puck is around, or walking extra slowly in front of my room."

"I can't help it if every time I see you, this guy down here wants to say hello to you." He shrugs, pulling her back in for a kiss.

"Mmm, I guess I should say hello to him too." she gives him one last kiss before getting down on her knees. Pushing her hair to one side of her shoulder, Rachel reaches for his already hard dick and slowly pumps it in between her hand. After a few strokes, she leans in and licks the tip of his dick. "Oh fuck.." He groans, immediately wrapping his hand in her hair. Rachel continues to lick all around his shaft slowly, teasing him. Finn wanting nothing more for than for her to put his cock in her mouth, he involuntarily moves his hips forward. "Suck me babe."

She continues her teasing and licking, still not putting his dick in her mouth. "This is probably a good time to tell you.."

"Tell me what?"

"I don't have a gag reflex."

His eyes widen so much he's pretty sure they're about to come out his socket. Before he can respond, her mouth slid over the tip and continued to take him all the way in one deep stroke. "Holy Fuck!" he moans, his hold on her hair tightening ever so slightly. She began bobbing her head up and down, keeping her lips tight around his dick. He's in fucking heaven right now, there's literally nothing that can ruin this moment.

Of course at that very moment, Puck walks into the bathroom. "Sorry Huddy, I've gotta piss and you've been in here for fucking forever."

No! this is not happening right now. Finn thought. He looked down at Rachel who was frozen in her moment, his dick still in her mouth. He put his fingers to his mouth as a sign to tell her to stay quiet.

She rolled her eyes, how stupid did he think she is? She had a better idea...

"Uh..yeah man. I'm almost done. Just shampooing my hair."

"Um..ok. You don't have to tell me what you're doing in there, I just gotta pee." Puck said as he started doing his business. "What's the plan for tonight anyway?"

As Finn was about to respond, Rachel resumed her blow job, taking him in as deep as she could.

"Shit!" He groaned quietly, eyes full of panic that they're about to get caught.

"What'd you say? I can't hear you." Puck called out.

"Uh..I..I don't know. The usual stuff.." Finn tried to get out in one coherent sentence. He literally could not think about anything else but this beautiful girl sucking his dick. He was about to explode in her mouth any second now.

"Sam and Mike texted me last night saying they wanted to meet up tonight. I'll find a place for us all to meet up. It's a guys night." Puck said as he flushed the toilet. "Hurry the fuck up in there man, I'm gonna be late for work." He said as he walked out the bathroom.

Finn waited until he heard the door fully shut before he let out the moan he was keeping in. "Fuck Rach, you're going to kill me. I'm gonna cum" he groaned, as he came in her mouth.

She stood up, wiping her mouth. "Gross Finn, you barely gave me any warning!"

"I'm sorry! You literally tried to kill me just now. Jesus..." he panted, a little out of breath. "Can you wake me up like this every morning?"

She laughed at his cuteness. "Now seriously, I need to shower." she said.

He helped rub the soap over her body and wash her off, admiring her beautifully toned body the whole way through. They finally finished their shower and Finn ducked his head out of the bathroom first to make sure the coast was clear for Rachel to go to her room. Once he made it back into his room, he was totally ready to start his day.

* * *

Rachel met up with Kurt for lunch later that day. They've grown fairly close since they met last week - most of their conversation via text messages. They finally had time to get lunch together since she didn't have any auditions to go to and Kurt had some time to sneak away from work (he's the Head Buyer at a major fashion store, his dream job) . After her morning tryst, she needed to focus. She's been in New York for nearly three weeks and she still had no luck landing an audition.

"Why so gloom?" Kurt asked, taking a bite of his salad.

"I've just been going to all of these auditions and no one is calling me back. I know I'm a better performer than every person who auditioned, I just know it!"

"Maybe it's just not the right part. It took Blaine a really long time before he landed his gig. You've got to keep trying. His first role he landed, he had the smallest role with just a few speaking lines, but it obviously grew from there.." Kurt began, going on about how Blaine got his start. Rachel tuned out the moment she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Finn.

 _I owe you ;)_

She blushed as she read the message, thinking of all the ways he could possibly repay her.

"Rachel!" Kurt snapped her out of the daydream. She blushed again at getting caught.

"I know that look!" He raised his eyebrow. "Who's the guy? Spill!"

"There's no guy, Kurt..."

"Oh please!" he quickly grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Kurt!"

He quickly read the text before raising his eyebrow again. "What exactly does my brother owe you?"

Rachel felt her whole face turning red. "Nothing! I...made breakfast this morning and I realized I made too much, so I gave him some before he went to work..."

"So he put a winky face? Let's be real Rachel. The boy loves food more than anyone I know but I'm pretty sure he's not gonna use a winky face for that."

She had no idea how to really respond. She didn't have too.

"Oh my God." Kurt's face lit up like a lightbulb. "You're sleeping with him!"

"Kurt!" she blushed again. "Keep your voice down, we are in a public place!"

"You little skank!" He laughed. "You just got here! How did this happen?"

"Ugh. You cannot tell anyone Kurt. Promise me!"

"What's the big deal? It's Finn! It was bound to happen at some point. You're a pretty girl with two male roommates. My bet was on Puck though."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We just promised to keep this quiet. I don't want Quinn to know, and it's best if Puck doesn't know either since he'll just tell Quinn. It's not even a thing...he said he wasn't..."

"Looking for anything serious." Kurt finished her sentence.

"Yes...how did you know?"

"That's Finn's infamous line. I keep telling him he needs to start getting more serious. Our mom is going to want grandkids soon, and let's face it, it's probably not going to be from me." Kurt joked.

"Well I kind've told him that I wasn't looking for anything serious here. So...here we are. Just two adults, not taking things seriously."

"But you like him." Kurt pointed out.

"I may think he's handsome, and funny...and adorable..." she tried to say casually. Kurt laughed.

"So how do you plan to not take things seriously then? Seriously, Rach. I know we just met not too long ago but I really like you and I'd like to keep you as my friend. I don't want my brother to ruin this for all of us. Do you know how hard it is to find someone else who appreciates the likes of Barbra? Not even Blaine gets it."

Rachel laughed. "I have a feeling the two of us will be very good friends. As for Finn..." she shrugged. "I haven't really come up with a plan yet..."

* * *

Later that evening, Finn and Puck met up with Sam and Mike at a bar for happy hour. "I haven't seen you guys in forever! I thought for sure you guys had left town or something." Mike joked, happy to see his friends.

Finn laughed. "Dude you're one to talk. Are you still in med school?" Mike let out a frustrated groan. "Yes, whoever said going to back to school would be a good idea was very wrong. It's hard work, I barely get anytime for fun." Mike and Finn met while in school at NYU - they were paired up as roommates their Freshman year. They met Puck at a party he hosted in his apartment near the NYU area (he did not actually attend NYU), and the three became fast friends. Sam was Mike's best friend, and while Finn didn't really care too much for him, he did have some pretty awesome impressions.

"Not drinking Sam?" Finn asked, noticing he was the only without a beer.

"Oh no way man. I'm a full-time model now." Sam lifts his shirt up to reveal his rock hard abs. "I can't pollute my body with that. I've got like, 6% body fat."

Finn internally rolled his eyes. _What a douche_. No one seemed to notice, as Puck and Mike began asking Sam about his workout regimen.

Finn looked around, checking the bar out. There were some girls who were definitely trying to catch his eye, and on any other night, he may have been game. Instead, he takes his phone out and sends Rachel a text.

 _Hi._

 _Hey Finn! How is "guys night"?_

 _Pretty lame actually. I can ditch them and come hang with you. ;)_

 _That sounds like it would be way more fun. :) Too bad I've got company over. Quinn and Kurt are here!_

 _Ditch them._

 _Haha Finn. Enjoy your night. Maybe I'll see you when you get home?_

 _Count on it._

"Who you textin' over there man?" Sam asked. "It has to be a girl. I've never known Finn Hudson without having some girl he was chattin' it up with."

Finn chuckled. "Just a friend."

"Well guys - " Mike interrupted. "There's a reason I wanted us all to get together."

Finn, Puck and Sam turned to look at Mike, waiting for his next words.

"I'm getting married." Mike smiled brightly.

"Wait what?! Congrats man!" Sam, Finn, and Puck offered their congratulations to Mike.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Puck asked.

"Her name is Tina...I actually met her at this Asian book club my mom goes too. Don't ask. I was dropping my mom off, she was dropping her mom off, and we just ended up hitting it off. We're getting married in six months!" Mike said.

"Marriage...that's a big fuckin' deal." Finn shook his head. "I know you're like super smart and stuff Mike, but have you thought this through?" Puck rolled his eyes at Finn's response as Mike laughed.

"You can't run away from marriage forever, Finn. And yeah, I know it seems soon. We haven't been dating for that long, but I know she's the one. So why wait?" Mike said.

Finn shrugged. "I guess...I don't know man. Maybe marriage just isn't for me."

"You just haven't met the right girl yet. But you will." Mike nodded, reassuringly. He's always been the nice, gentle, level-headed one of the group. Finn gave him a half-smile, although he's pretty sure nothing would scare him more than the idea of settling down.

"Also, there's another reason I wanted us all together. I'd really like it if you all would help me celebrate by being part of my wedding, as groomsmen." Mike said hopefully.

"Whoa, really? Hell yeah man!" Sam exclaimed, giving Mike a hug. Finn and Puck followed suit. "Dude, that's awesome. I'll be there." Finn said. "Count me in!" Puck said.

The guys ordered a round of shots, this time with Sam partaking in the drinking for this special occasion.

* * *

Finn and Puck stumbled in around 2 am. A round of shots ended up turning into several more rounds of drinks - most of it being free as the guys yelled out to everyone who walked by, "My buddy's getting married!". All of the guys (except Mike), also came home with quite a few different phone numbers from the various girls they met throughout the night.

All the lights in the apartment were off so Finn knew Rachel was probably in her room asleep. Unsure if he should take the chance to wake her, he finally decided that he'd at least try to see if she was awake. Once Puck was in his room and the coast was clear, Finn walked down the hallway and knocked softly on Rachel's door. "It's open." He heard her soft reply through the door and turned the knob as quietly as possible. He walked in and closed the door behind him softly.

Her room was dimly lit. Her lights were off but she had a small lamp on her nightstand on. Rachel sat on her bed in her pjs with her laptop resting on her legs. "Hey" she gave him a soft smile.

"You're still up?" he said, walking over to the bed, kicking his shoes off first before he jumped on it. Her bed was way too small from him, as his legs were hanging over the edge.

"Yeah, after Quinn and Kurt left, I just started doing some research for more auditions. I guess I lost track of time." Rachel closes her laptop, resting it on her nightstand, before turning towards him. "How was the rest of your night? Still lame?"

"Hmm, no. It actually got a lot better. One of our friends just proposed to his girlfriend and they're getting married in six months." Finn said. "He asked us to be in the wedding."

"Oh my gosh! That's so exciting! What does her ring look like?" Rachel beamed.

Finn chuckled and pulled her closer to him, so she was laying down next to him. "I have no idea. How's the auditioning going?"

Rachel groaned. "Not good! I'm beginning to question what I'm even doing here."

"Didn't you just get here?" Finn laughed, playing with a piece of her hair. "I'm pretty sure it's going to take some time."

"I just want it to be done with already. I've been waiting for this forever, you have no idea. I'm just so frustrated. I normally go running or something when I get this way, but I've just heard all these stories about New York not being safe and that you should not go into Central Park by yourself at all." Rachel rambled.

"It's not that bad, but I definitely wouldn't recommend you go running when it's dark in the park. That just sounds like a bad idea." Finn responded. Rachel sighed. "I'm just going to gain all this weight and then no one's going to want to hire me and then I'll have to live on the street because I won't be able to afford to live here."

He chuckled at her words before coming up with an idea. "I'm off tomorrow - we can go on a hike or something in the Hudson valley. It might be nice to get out of the city actually. I can drive us over there."

Rachel sat up, excitement written all over her face. "Really?! That sounds like such a good idea. I love hiking!"

Finn gave her a his famous half-smile. He liked how happy she got over the smallest of things. It was cute.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Alright! Tomorrow morning - we're going hiking!"

"Awesome." Finn pulled her back down next to him. "By the way - when did you start hanging out with my brother?"

"Um the moment we realized that we were probably best friends in another life. We actually just had lunch today and we just had so much fun, I invited him to come over tonight." She snuggled closer into him. Gosh he smelled good.

"Kurt is cutting into my time with you. I don't know if I like this friendship." Finn joked.

"Jealous are we?" she poked his sides playfully as he squirmed. "ah! I know I may look all manly and stuff, but I am super ticklish."

She laughed and poked his sides again. "ahh!" Finn tried to move away, but then decided to return the favor and tickle her. They wrestled around the bed, both trying to outdo each other's tickles before they ended with Finn pinning Rachel underneath him. "Aha! I win!" he laughed, his hands interlaced with hers above her head. "And what do you win exactly?" she laughed.

"Hmm...this." He gives her his mischievous smile, leans down and captured her lips into a soft kiss. The kiss quickly deepened, their tongue exploring each other's mouth. "Well I wouldn't really say I lost if that was the prize." Rachel laughed.

* * *

Finn and Rachel woke up early the next morning to get ready for their hike. They ended up falling asleep pretty quickly last night, and didn't actually do anything, which kind've surprised both of them, based on the nature of their relationship.

Rachel was in the kitchen, packing some sandwiches, fruit and some bottled water for them in Finn's backpack. Finn came out of his room dressed in his shorts, t-shirt and baseball cap. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Rachel handed him his backpack and they walked out of the apartment to his car. It was nearly a two hour drive to the location, and the hike itself was a couple miles up hill. They spent the time talking, each growing just a little fonder of the other. They got to the top of trail and were greeted by the most magnificent views of the Hudson river.

"Wow. This is so beautiful." Rachel looked on in awe as Finn took some photos of the view with his phone. He glanced over at her and snapped a photo of her looking at the view.

"Hey, smile." Finn called out to her.

Rachel posed for the photo, with one hand on her hip and her head tilted slightly to the side. "now both of us!"

Finn walked over to her and they snapped a few photos of the two of them together.

On the way back home, Rachel turned to Finn. "I had a really nice day. It's probably one of my favorites since I moved here."

Finn glanced at her and smiled. He took one hand off the steering wheel and reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "I had a good time too."

Rachel smiled at him, before looking out the window to admire the scenic views, keeping her hand in his.

There was definitely nothing wrong with all of this extra affection, right? No strings attached, she reminded herself.


	6. Off, Off Broadway

It's me again! This story is basically writing itself and I'm just typing away as the ideas come. Hopefully you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think!

I've also tried to proofread my work, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes!

I still don't own Glee!

* * *

Rachel ran out of her audition so excited. She nailed it! They hired her on the spot for their lead role. Okay, so it was an off, _off_ broadway show, the pay was laughable, and it was just for two nights only, but still! She got the role! She dialed her daddy's number and waited for him to answer.

"Rachela! Is that you?" Hiram answered the phone.

"Hi Daddy! Yes! Guess what guess what guess what!"

"Is that our pumpkin?" she heard Leroy in the background. "Yes, quiet down, she's excited about something." Hiram responded. "Put her on speaker!"

"Rachel hold on, your father is being a pain in my butt." She heard Hiram fumble with the phone until he figured out how to put her on speaker. "Okay honey, we're both here. What's up buttercup?"

Rachel laughed, shaking her head. "Hi Papa. Okay! I landed my first role!" Cheers were heard on the other end of the phone.

"Tell us everything. When's your debut? Leroy - we need to book tickets now." Hiram responded.

"It's in two weeks daddy! I can't wait. It's not a huge show but it's a start and I'm so excited!"

"Well save us two seats. We will definitely be there." Leroy smiled, so proud of his little girl.

"I can't wait to see you guys! I miss you both so much!"

Rachel hung up the phone, and skipped her way to the train station, so happy with the way things have been turning out.

* * *

Rachel walked into her apartment later that evening to see Finn, Quinn, and Puck on the couch watching a basketball game on t.v. Quinn's been here a lot these days, she thought to herself. Not that she minded - Quinn was her cousin after all. Whenever she came over, it seemed like it was more so to hang out with Puck than Rachel. She thought nothing else of it as she walked over to them and stood right in front of the t.v.

"Guess what!"

"Hey!" Puck and Finn both yelled out, trying to see the TV behind her as loud cheers were heard from the sound system.

Quinn laughed. "Hmm what?"

"I landed my audition today! I got the lead role, and the show starts in two weeks! Please save the date as I will be saving you all seats!" She smiled.

"Oh my Gosh!" Quinn got up from the couch and gave her cousin the biggest hug. "Rach I'm so proud of you!"

Puck walked over next and hugged her. "Nice job short stack. I knew you wouldn't be unemployed forever." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes playfully as Finn walked over next and gave her a hug. "That's awesome, Rach." he smiled, genuinely happy for her. The past few nights she practiced her audition monologue in front of him for hours, so he was more so thankful it was going to end. She smiled up at him, thinking she'd much rather have a kiss than a hug from him. But of course, Quinn and Puck were standing right there.

"Thanks guys! My dads are coming down for the show, and they wanted to take us all out for dinner. Their treat, of course." She smiled.

Puck's ears perked up at the announcement of free food. "Definitely count me in."

"I haven't seen Uncle Hiram or Uncle Leroy in so long. So exciting!" Quinn clapped her hands together.

Finn didn't say anything, but no one seemed to notice, except Rachel. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Well it sounds like we've got some celebrating to do!" Puck said.

"Oh no." Rachel shook her head. "The next two weeks I'm basically going to be gone from the world. I have to learn the script and the songs perfectly. This also means no drinking or anything of the sort until after the show." Rachel nodded her head, already planning out her routine.

Quinn laughed. "Well after your show, we are definitely celebrating!"

* * *

Rachel was in Finn's room later that night, looking over her script as he was changing into his pajamas. She glanced over at him, watching as he dug through his drawers for some clean clothes. They've fallen into a pretty comfortable routine the last few weeks. Every night, either her or Finn would quietly sneak into each other's room. Finn much preferred her coming to his because he had a huge king size bed, and he could actually fit in his bed. Some nights they fucked until they fell asleep, other nights they stayed up late talking, watching Netflix, or she practiced her audition for him. Most nights it was a mix of all of the above. She hadn't actually slept alone in were getting _way_ too comfortable with each other.

He jumped into the bed with his iPad. "Ready for the next episode of Orange is the New Black?" It was the latest show they were binge-watching.

"Ugh I want too but I really think I should spend more time learning my lines."

"One episode." He pouted at her.

"Fine...but I have a quick question for you." She said as she pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"What's up?" He scrolled through Netflix, finding the next episode of the show. For some reason, it was not in his "Recently Watched" and he could only imagine it's because Puck was in his account again. He really needed to change his password.

"You are coming to dinner with my dad's, right?"

"Umm...I'm not sure. Do you really think that's a good idea?" He glanced over at her. He was hoping she didn't notice his lack of response earlier. This is where things start getting complicated.

"Why wouldn't it be? My dads just want to know who I've become friends with...I talk to them about all of you guys so much. Kurt and Blaine are coming too."

"Yeah, but you're not exactly sleeping with any of them." he said. His tone did not mean to come off harsh, but it did. He sighed, changing his tone to a more softer one. "We said no strings attached...meeting your dads...that just seems like a lot of strings."

Rachel couldn't even believe what he was saying. "I know what we said. I'm the one who said it. It's not like I'm going to say 'Hey Dads, this is Finn, my roommate/guy I've been fucking since I moved to the city.'" She rolled her eyes, her voice getting a little louder, getting out of the bed.

"You may not say it, but they're going to know! Look it's just something I'm not really comfortable with...where are you going?" He asked, not understanding what the big deal is.

"I'm going to my room Finn." She picked up her script from his table. "So are you not even coming to my show? Because they're also going to be there."

"Yes, I'll be at your show. Dinner just seems...so intimate."

"Seriously? We're going to be surrounded by all of our friends, my dads aren't even going to pay attention to you. I really just want them to meet the people who have really helped me since I moved here. I know that we're _just_ having sex, but I still thought we were friends."

"We _are_ friends. Why can't I just not go to dinner? I'll be at your show and I'm sure I'll meet them there." He knew he wouldn't have to talk to them at the show, and he'd make sure that his seat wasn't near theirs.

"Fine." Rachel shrugged. "Don't come to dinner. Honestly, you really don't even need to come to my show. I think we'll be just fine without you."

Finn sighed. "Rachel, come on. You can't really be mad at me for this. This really isn't feeling like no strings attached."

"You're right Finn. I can't be mad at you. This isn't even about not having strings attached! This is about you being my friend." She said.

When he didn't respond, she continued to speak. "You know, I really think we should just hold off on this no strings attached thing. I'm going to be really busy the next few weeks, and it's probably best we just don't...do this right now." She said.

"Rach...that's not what I meant." He really didn't want their relationship to end, but he was really freaked out at the idea of meeting her dad's.

"Goodnight Finn." She walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. She walked to her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

She sat on her bed and sighed. There was no way she was going to let Finn Hudson get in her head. She had a show to prepare for. This is why she was here. She just had to remember that.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by. Rachel immersed herself into her role, spending all day and most of her nights at the theater rehearsing for the show. The only time she spent home was to sleep, shower, and eat breakfast. She communicated with everyone mostly through text. Quinn always checked in with her to make sure she was eating - she knew how much Rachel would throw herself into a role. Puck would text to make sure she was still alive and to see if she needed him to pick her up from the train station on her late night walks home. Kurt and Blaine stopped by the theater often to watch and give their unsolicited advice to her performance. Finn...well, he's the only one she hasn't really heard from him. Luckily she's been much too busy to give him a second thought.

It was the eve of the night of her show, and her fathers were in town. They were all going out to dinner tonight. Rachel was in her room, getting dressed. She chose a fitted midi length black dress, with a deep v-neckline to show off just a little bit of her cleavage. She curled her hair, giving it just enough volume. She felt and looked beautiful. There was a knock on her door. "Hurry up Princess, we're already late!" Puck yelled from outside the door. "I'm coming!" She gave herself a once over in the mirror, and opened the door.

"Whoa." Puck stared at her, giving her his nod of approval. "You look hot Rachel."

She laughed. "Thanks Noah. That's very sweet of you." She walked out to the living room where Quinn was waiting.

"Rach you look great! Your dad's texted me - they're waiting at the restaurant. Are we ready to go? Where's Finn?" Quinn looked around.

"I'm not sure if Finn's coming. Something about work..." Rachel said. "So let's go. I know Kurt and Blaine are on their way as well." she smiled.

The three left the apartment and headed downtown in a cab. When they got to the restaurant, her dads were already sitting at a table with two bottles of champagne. "Rachela!" Hiram got up and pulled his daughter into the biggest hug. "Daddy!" She hugged him so tightly. Leroy also pulled her into a hug and gave her a sweet kiss on top of her head. "We missed you little girl. You look beautiful."

"Thanks Papa." She smiled at him, so happy to have her dads in her favorite city, with her favorite friends.

Her father's greeted Quinn similarly in a huge hug. "Uncles this is Noah Puckerman, he's a good friend of mine." She smiled introducing Puck to Rachel's dad. Their fathers looked at each other and nodded their heads in approval. "Puckerman you say? Quinn, well done." Quinn blushed slightly. "He's not..it's not..." Puck cut her off by shaking Hiram and Leroy's hands, saving her from having to explain. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

They sat down at the table and the waiter came by, pouring some champagne in each of their glasses. "Oh none for me please. Could I just have some tea with honey please?" Rachel politely asked.

As they all fell into a comfortable chatter, Rachel saw Kurt walking towards their table. "So sorry we're late. We had to wait for Finn because he didn't know where to go..." Kurt apologized, as Blaine followed behind him, with Finn still walking towards the table.

Was he really here? Kurt and Blaine sat at the table, with the only open seat left open being next to Rachel. Finn smiled sheepishly at everyone at the table before sitting down. "Sorry that we're late." He glanced over at Rachel, feeling her eyes on him.

"Daddy, Papa - this is Kurt and Blaine. Blaine's actually on Broadway! Kurt is also basically my best friend from another life. We both share the same love in Barbra." She smiled. "And this is Finn, he's Kurt's brother." She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Blaine smiled at the two men. "Your daughter is something fabulous. Thank you for inviting us to dinner." Kurt smiled as well.

"I'm also her roommate. We live together." Finn interjected. "Uh, it's nice to meet you both." Did she really just introduce him as Kurt's brother? What the fuck.

Hiram and Leroy smiled politely at all three. "It's quite interesting to know all the friends our daughter has made are all males." Leroy laughed.

Dinner continued - with everyone becoming quickly acquainted to Rachel's dads. While Finn sat right next to Rachel, she barely said one word to him unless it was in a group conversation. She was clearly still pissed at him.

After dinner, they walked out of the restaurant and were saying their goodbyes. "We'll see you at the show tomorrow darling. Make sure you get a good night's sleep." Hiram hugged her. "We're planning a little party after the show tomorrow. Nothing big, but your father reserved a nice little spot in a very fancy bar near the theater." he said. Leroy turned to her friends. "We hope you all can make it, as well. Please invite anyone you'd like." He nodded, shaking all of their hands, and giving Quinn a hug.

Rachel said goodbye to her father's and turned towards her friends. For the first time Finn was able to see just how awesome she looked in her dress tonight. "We're also going to head out. We'll see you tomorrow Rach, break a leg!" Blaine hugged her. After saying bye to the rest, the two men walked off.

"I'm going to walk Quinn home since she's not too far from here. I'll see you guys back home." Puck said, leaving Finn and Rachel alone together.

"You're going to be so awesome Rach!" Quinn yelled out as they walked away. When they were nearly around the block and out of everyone's sight, Puck grab Quinn's hand. He stopped walking and pulled her closer to him, capturing his lips on her lips. "I've wanted to do that all night." He kissed her again. Quinn laughed against his lips as she kisses back. "I thought we wanted to keep this quiet?" She said. They continued to walk hand in hand.

"What's the point of keeping it quiet? I like you Quinn. I like you a lot. I don't want to keep this a secret." He said, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Well let's not steal Rachel's thunder this weekend. We can tell everyone after, okay?" She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Fineee." He responded dramatically.

* * *

Rachel turned to Finn, who was shifting uncomfortably. "You came." She said.

"Well, yeah. I realized that it would be a really dick move if I didn't come. You're right, Rachel. We _are_ also friends."

She gave him a small smile, but didn't really respond.

"You look really beautiful tonight." He said softly.

"Thanks..." she smiled slightly, as they both made their way to the corner to hail a cab. He led the way, resting his hand on the small of her back.

They got back to their apartment in less than 20 minutes. As they made their way inside, Rachel set her bag down on the kitchen table.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked. He didn't realize how much he missed speaking with her. The last two weeks seemed very unnatural for him.

"Yeah. I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I've been practicing non stop..."

"I know. You haven't been home. I thought you were avoiding me..."

"No, Finn. I've been rehearsing. This is what I came here to do." She shrugged. "And I need to be the best at it."

He nodded, unsure of what to say next.

"Well...I'm going to bed. I've got a big day tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Alright.." He said. He really wanted to just take her into his room and have his way with her. She really did look amazing in her dress. He also knew how amazing she looked out of it. Ugh, these thoughts were not helping him right now.

She started to walk towards her room, but then stopped and turned around. "If you still want to attend my show, I can leave a ticket for you at will call." she said.

He gave her a half smile. "That'll be great Rach. I'll be there..."

She gave him a soft smile and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Rachel paced back and forth in her dressing room before the start of the show. She was ready for this. In a few moments, everyone would know just how amazing she was. Her dads and her friends would be there cheering her on, there was no reason to be nervous at all.

Finn walked into the theater with a bouquet of flowers. He figured if he was ever going to get out of the dog house with Rachel, this was definitely the way. He even dressed up!

"Finn?" he heard someone call as he was walking towards his seat. He turned around and saw Mike, with a pretty Asian girl at his side.

"Mike! Hey man, what are you doing here?" Finn walked over to him, smiling.

"Finn, This is my fiancee, Tina. Tina - this is my Freshman roommate and one of my groomsmen, Finn. Tina is a huge broadway fan and she found out about this show, so we thought we'd check it out. What are you doing here?"

Finn smiled, shaking Tina's hand. "How the heck did you convince this lovely lady to marry you?" He laughed as Tina blushed and Mike rolled his eyes playfully. "But my..uh, friend, is actually the lead in the show. Puck and Quinn are here too! We should definitely catch up after this man. We're going to this bar afterwards to celebrate the first show, you guys should definitely come." Finn said.

Mike nodded. "That sounds awesome man. Send me the deets, I'll catch up with you after the show."

Finn nodded. "Sounds good! See you guys later. Tina, pleasure meeting you!" he ran off quickly, before able to see Sam walking over to Mike and Tina, sitting in the open seat next to them.

"Can you believe they have like, not one healthy snack here?" Sam said, shaking his head.

Mike laughed. "We got popcorn. But hey guess who we just bumped into?"

"Who?" Sam reached over and grabbed some of the popcorn. He'll just have to add some extra crunches to his workout tomorrow.

"Finn! Puck's here too. and so is Quinn! Apparently their friend is in the show. They invited us to hang out after." Mike told him as Sam nodded. "Yeah, sounds good man."

Finn got to his seat, with everyone else there. His heart started beating just a little faster as the only open seat was next to Leroy. He glanced at the flowers in his lap. "Flowers for my daughter?"

"Uh, yes sir. I figured it could be from all of us." Finn thought quickly on his feet. Leroy nodded his head in approval. "That's a nice thought, Finn. Have you and Rachel gotten close since she moved here?" Finn tried as best as he could to hide his smirk. _You don't even know the half of it..._

"Yeah...she's a good roommate to have, keeps the place smelling nice." Finn joked, unsure of what to say.

Leroy laughed. "She does have a way of doing that. No boys though, right?"

"Huh?" Finn looked at him, a little scared.

"Has she brought any boys home?" _Well, not exactly..._

"No, sir. Not to my knowledge..."

Leroy nodded. "Good. And please Finn, call me Leroy. Rachel is going to need someone to look out for her while she's here. I hope that you'll do just that for me."

Finn slowly nodded his head. Did he just become Rachel's personal bodyguard? Leroy wasn't necessarily a big guy, but he sure had a way of making Finn feel like he'd kick his ass badly if he needed too.

The lights flickered as the show was about to start. _Thank God_ Finn thought to himself.

Rachel was the first person to take the stage, and Finn found himself mesmerized by her performance. She really was a great performer. Her voice, her movement, her smile...she was something special.

"She looks absolutely perfect." Hiram sighed. Finn continued watching her, and could not have agreed more with Hiram.

* * *

As the show ended, the audience gave the cast a standing ovation. Rachel couldn't have been happier! She dashed into her dressing room and quickly changed into a casual dress and wedges and walked out to meet her family and friends.

"Rachel! That was amazing! I could not have been prouder of you!" Leroy grabbed her into a hug. The usually more emotion ridden father had tears in his eyes. Hiram laughed. "Your father is a big baby but he is right. You were amazing sweet pea." Hiram kissed her forehead.

She smiled and hugged her loving fathers.

"Such a great job, Rachel. You'll be on Broadway in no time." Blaine gave her a hug. "Yes!" Kurt chimed in. "Oh my God. Your voice. It's just to die for." He shook his head.

Quinn ran over and hugged her. "You were amazing Rach!"

Rachel laughed at all the love she was receiving, this was just not real life. She saw Finn waiting his turn for her to notice him, with the bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Is this for me?" she smiled.

"Yeah...you were...wow Rachel. I've seen Blaine perform and yeah he's good, but you were just...wow." He handed her the flowers.

"They're beautiful, Finn. Thank you." She smiled at him, leaning up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"They're from all of us." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well thank you all! I am so ready to get the rest of this night started!" The second showing wouldn't be until next weekend so Rachel knew she could at least have a drink or two.

Finn quickly texted Mike the address of the bar as the group headed over there together.

At the bar, Rachel's dads went all out - there were little stations set up around the private room for appetizers and an open bar.

"Now this is awesome!" Puck said, immediately heading to the bar. This was like his personal heaven.

"Thank you Dads - this is just the best thing I could ever ask for." Rachel said, sitting with her father's in one of the booths.

"You deserve the best Princess." Hiram patted her hand from across the table.

"We were always worried about you coming to New York. Even with Quinn here, it just...it wasn't easy letting you come here alone. But I see you've been working hard to get what you want. I think you've surrounded yourself with some good people too. I especially like that Finn boy." Leroy said.

Rachel smiled, looking around the room at her friends, her eyes landing on Finn. He was sipping on his beer, talking with Puck and two other guys and a girl she hadn't yet met. _Why did he have to be so hot?_ "Yeah...I think they are all great Papa." Her eyes still on Finn. Hiram and Leroy gave each other a knowing look.

* * *

Her father's left shortly after - they had a long drive back home the next day and wanted to get some rest. Rachel said her goodbye's and as she was walking to the bar to get a drink, Puck stopped her mid-way. "Rach, meet some of our friends!" He put his arm around her shoulder. "Guys this is Rachel - she lives with Finn and I. She also rocked the shit out of that show just now. Rachel, this Mike, his fiancee Tina, and Sam." Puck introduced them.

"Oh my gosh, you guys came to my show?" she smiled with excitement.

"Yes! You were so good. The show was amazing." Tina smiled at her.

"I have to agree with Tina. She dragged me to the show and I didn't really know what to expect, but it was really great." Mike laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it! Wait - are you the couple that just got engaged? Congratulations!" she glanced at Finn, who nodded his head.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Tina beamed.

Sam took in the 5'3 beauty. "Well hello there. I'm Sam Evans...I have to say, you are absolutely stunning." He held his hand out for hers.

Rachel blushed and put her hand out, as he grabbed it gently and kissed the back of it. "Well, thank you..."

 _What the fuck is he doing?_ Finn glanced at Sam, trying to hide his disgust.

"Could I get you a drink?" he asked, still holding her hand.

"Uh, sure..." she shifted uncomfortably, feeling Finn's eyes on her. Sam pulled her away from the group and walked over to the bar, leaving everyone watching them.

Mike shook his head, laughing. "Sorry guys, can't take Sam anywhere without him trying to hit on someone. She is single right? Because I'm pretty sure he didn't even ask."

Puck laughed. "Yeah man - she's totally single." He glanced at Finn and saw the annoyance written all over his face.

* * *

Well, well. Some of you already guessed Sam would play a larger role in the Finn/Rachel story. This chapter was fun to write - I can only imagine how much fun I'll have writing the next one!


	7. Because You're Mine

Hey Guys! Thanks again for all the sweet reviews :) Don't worry, Sam won't be around for too long. It's really hard writing Rachel with anyone else. Finn is my absolute favorite and I love the two of them together. I had a super fun time writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as well! Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Finn watched as Sam led Rachel to the bar, his hand resting on the small of her back. _There was no way she'd actually even be interested in him right?_

"So, Rachel. Your show was really great tonight. You've got a killer voice." Sam praised her.

"Aw, thank you so much. I practice non stop to reach this level of perfection." She smiled politely at him, her mind drifting to her nearly immaculate performance from earlier in the night.

Sam laughed. "Well it takes talent to know talent you know." He grinned at her. "My talent are these killer abs I have. Want to see?"

Rachel knew Finn was watching her. She decided it was finally time for her to turn her game up just a little bit. She giggled at Sam's word. "Uh...sure?"

Sam pulled his shirt up to show off his abs. Rachel glanced down. Well, they were pretty damn impressive. "Can I touch them?" she asked, flirtatiously.

Sam grinned. This worked EVERY time. "Knock yourself out."

Rachel ran her hands down his abs. "Wow, those are some strong abs you have there."

"I'm in the gym like every day, sometimes twice a day." He boasted. Rachel moved her hand to touch his arms.

"Well it definitely shows."

Finn waited until Sam walked off to the bathroom before he walked over to Rachel.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, sitting down in the stool next to her.

"What are you talking about? I'm just being nice to your friends, Finn." Rachel responded.

"You're hanging all over him."

"Finn, I'm doing no such thing. I'm just having a conversation with a nice boy."

Finn rolled his eyes. "He's not looking to be your friend, Rach. He's trying to sleep with you."

"Maybe I'm trying to sleep with him, Finn." she said, taking him by complete surprise. "You know, with no strings attached, and what not." she looked at him.

Before he could respond, Sam walked back over to Rachel. "Oh hey Hudson, how's it hangin?"

Rachel didn't give Finn a chance to respond. "Oh! I love this song. Why don't you show me some of your moves, Sam?" she got up from her stool, and pulled him off with her.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He laughed, letting her pull him along, but not before he turned back towards Finn giving him a thumbs up and a huge grin.

 _This fucking bleach-blonde, trouty mouthed asshole._

* * *

Unable to watch them dance anymore, Finn decided that two can play this game. He was being a super nice guy because she was his roommate and Quinn's cousin, but clearly, she didn't care that he was her roommate or Quinn's friend, now did she? He never had a problem getting girls before Rachel Berry, and it's not going to be a problem now.

Finn walked over to Puck who was chatting with Quinn, Blaine and Kurt.

"Hey Puck, why don't we go out to the main bar and see what the ladies are lookin' like tonight?"

Puck quickly glanced at Quinn before turning towards Finn. Kurt, also knowing about Finn and Rachel looked a bit surprised.

"Don't like what you see in here?" Kurt smirked.

Finn rolled his eyes. "I just realized that I haven't gotten laid in forever and it's about time. Now Puck, what do you say? You with me or what?"

"Uhh sure. I can be your wingman." Puck said after getting a small nod of approval from Quinn.

Puck and Finn walked out of the private room and into the main bar to begin their scouting.

"You're not hiding anything from me, you know." Kurt said to Quinn as Blaine chuckled.

"Huh?" She blushed slightly. "I'm not sure what you're speaking of..."

"It's okay Quinn. So how long has Noah been in love with you?" Blaine laughed as Quinn continued to turn 50 shades of red.

* * *

Rachel had really no intention of doing anything other than dancing with Sam, seeing as how it got Finn so riled up. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Rachel knew that Finn felt more for her than he let on.

She glanced around the room for Finn but he was nowhere in sight. Where the hell was he?

Sam was hanging all over her, with his hands on her hips, moving her with the beat. If Finn wasn't around to see this, there was really no point in her continuing. She excused herself from Sam and walked over to Quinn, Blaine, and Kurt.

"You guys having fun?" She asked, putting an arm around Quinn's waist, who reciprocated by putting her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Not as much as you are." Quinn laughed. "I didn't know you had a thing for blondes."

Rachel laughed, looking over at Sam who was now continuing his dance party of 1 in front of Mike and Tina. "He's quite cute isn't he?"

"Mmhmm...definitely my type of guy." Kurt nodded his head, giving his nod of approval towards Sam.

"Kurt! Blaine is right here!" Rachel laughed.

Blaine shook his head "Oh no, I'm going to have to agree. Have you seen those lips? I'd give him my Chapstick any day to moisturize those babies."

Kurt looked at Blaine, mouth slightly open in shock. "Okay now you've taken it too far."

"Aww is my baby jealous?" Blaine laughed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "You know you're my favorite lips to moisturize."

Rachel shook her head. "You guys are so cute it's sickening."

"Anyway Rachel..." Quinn laughed, steering their conversation back on course. "So what's the deal with Sam?"

"Well we exchanged numbers..." she shrugged. "So I guess we'll see." Rachel glanced around. "Did we lose two?" referring to Puck and Finn.

Quinn shook her head. "Puck and Finn are out in the main bar. They're on a mission to get Finn laid. Apparently Finn can't do it alone." Rachel missed the slight annoyance present in Quinn's tone.

Rachel's eyes widened as she took in the words Quinn said. Was he really just going to sleep with someone else? Okay, yes she did technically call off their roommates with benefits deal but that was supposed to make Finn want her more, not drive him into the arms of another girl. She was not going to have that.

"Oh..ok" She nodded. "I'll be back. Need to use the bathroom." she said walking off. Instead of heading to the bathroom in the private bar area, Rachel ventured off to the main bar. She was quickly able to spot Finn's tall stature near the bar chatting with Puck and two other girls. She walked over to the group, cutting in front of the girls.

"Ugh excuse me!" One of the girls said. Rachel paid no mind to her. She turned to Finn, who was watching her intently. So was Puck.

"I'm tired. I want to go home." She said to Finn.

He stared at her curiously before responding. Was she not just telling him she was going to sleep with Sam? "Where's Sam?"

Rachel shrugged innocently. "I don't know." She lightly grabbed onto his shirt and pulled on it, he bent down slightly so her mouth was near his ear. "I want you to fuck me, Finn." She said in her most sultry voice.

Finn nearly choked on the air he was breathing. He glanced at the two girls behind Rachel and then at Puck, all clueless to the words Rachel just spoke.

"Sorry ladies. I've gotta go..." He said to them, unsure of what else to say. He turned to Puck. "I'm going to take her home. She's not feeling all that well. I'll just meet you home." Finn knew Puck didn't believe a word he said, but at this point, he could care less. His mind was on Rachel and there was no way to escape that.

Rachel grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the club, leaving the girls and Puck staring after them.

* * *

As they walked out the bar, they were able to hail a cab pretty quickly.

"What was that about in there? What's gotten into you?" Finn asked after getting into the cab.

"Hmm?" Rachel avoided the question, moving closer to him and pulling his lips into a kiss.

Finn deepened the kiss. Fuck. It's been so long since they've even touched each other. He felt himself getting hard just thinking about the events to come. Rachel rested her hand on his crotch, rubbing him through his jeans as she continued her sultry assault on his lips. She alternated between sucking on his bottom lip, swirling her tongue with his and licking along his lips sensually, leaving him wanting to taste her more and more.

Their make out session continued the whole ride to the apartment, only briefly stopping for Finn to pay the cab driver (who was not so pleased) as they got to their apartment.

They stepped out of the cab and Finn walked quickly into the building. He was so fucking hard and he really didn't need anyone else seeing him like this.

As soon as they stepped into the building, Rachel kicked off her heels. "I can't walk up these stairs." She said dramatically. Finn, not one to waste time at this moment, picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

"Well aren't you just my knight in shining armor." She smirked at him, giving his lips a kiss before moving to his neck. She sucked on his skin lightly as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Fuck, Rachel. What are you trying to do to me?" He groaned, his hands tightening his grip on her legs.

He got up one flight of stairs before pressing her against the wall, attacking her lips with his. Their tongues tangled together in a deep, heated kiss, leaving each other more and more hungry to taste each other.

He finally got up to the apartment and fumbled for his keys to get in. He finally got into the apartment and moved quickly to the couch. He sat down with Rachel still on top of him. Her dress at this time was hunched around her waist and her wetness was pressing right against his crotch.

Rachel's hands were on Finn's face, holding him in a deep kiss. Finn reached behind her and unzipped her dress. He pulled the dress up and over her body. His hands then moved to her bra, unclasping it quickly. His hands wasted no time cupping her breasts into his hands. Rachel moaned into his mouth. "Oh Finn..."

He broke the kiss and reached down to grab one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked on her nipple while playing with the other in his hand. He switched to the other nipple, twirling his tongue around the hard nub. She grinded herself against his hard cock.

Rachel reached for his shirt, pulling it up and over his body. "Fuck I want you so bad Finn." She moaned, unbuttoning his pants, trying to pull it off with herself still sitting on his lap. She lifted up slightly and was able to pull his pants down to his mid thighs.

"Oh yeah? How bad?" Finn moved his hand to in between her legs, rubbing her through her wet thong at this point. She moaned loudly as he slipped one finger inside of her. "You're so wet for me baby." He added another finger, pumping them faster in and out of her.

"Ooh Finn, fuck me. Now...please!" she moaned.

Finn removed his fingers from inside of her and pushed his boxers down a bit, revealing his hard cock.

He grabbed on to her hips and rubbed the head of his dick up and down her lips until he lined up his dick with her opening. He pushed her hips down on to his dick and she sank down on to his full length, moaning loudly. "Oh my God.." She rested her hands on his shoulders and began moving up and down on his bare dick. Very quickly in their trysts, they gave up condoms with Rachel being on the pill.

He watched as her breasts bounced up and down as she fucked him. "Fuckk you feel so good, Rach."

He grabbed her hips and slammed her body down into his, picking up the pace of their fucking. Rachel threw her head back in utter pleasure. It seemed like his cock went deeper and deeper with every thrust into her. "Ughh Finn." She moaned loudly, feeling herself building up an orgasm quickly.

He pulled her off his dick and quickly changed positions. He let his jeans and boxers fall to the floor. Rachel was on all fours on the couch, while he had one knee on the couch, with his other leg gaining support from the carpeted floor. He slammed into her pussy from behind. Her moans got louder with each thrust. "You think Sam could fuck you like you this?" He mumbled between his moans.

He was pounding into her, all of his emotions of the night and the frustrations from the past few weeks pouring into his actions.

She screamed she was cumming and soon Finn was too, holding onto her hips as he exploded deep inside of her. They were both panting hard as they came down from the intensity of their fucking. He slowly pulled out and sat down on the couch. "Holy shit." He wiped off some sweat from his brow.

Rachel's legs trembled slightly as she laid down on the couch. She looked over at him and started giggling uncontrollably.

"What? What are you laughing about over there?" He reached for his boxers, putting them on, realizing Puck could get home anytime now.

"You're so jealous of Sam." She sat up, grabbing her clothes off the floor.

"I'm not jealous of that big mouth." Finn shook his head, face turning slightly red, as he recalled his words from earlier.

"No? So you questioned me about him earlier, and just told me Sam would never fuck me like this." She slipped on her dress over her body.

Finn smirked. "Well he can't."

"And why's that?" She climbed on to his lap, one leg on either side. His hands immediately rested on her hips. Her chocolate brown eyes stared deep into his ambers.

"Because I've seen him in a locker room before. He definitely doesn't size up well." He continued with a smug look on his face, before turning a little more serious.

"And...because you're mine, Rachel." He said softly.

"I thought you weren't looking for anything serious. No strings attached, remember?" She ran her fingers through his hair, playing with the ends of his hair on the back of his neck.

"I think we both know there are strings here." He gently squeezed her hips in an affectionate manner.

Rachel leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "Let's go to bed. I miss my snuggles."

"Mmm me too." He kissed her back. They gathered the rest of their clothes and walked to her room. Finn behind Rachel, started laughing.

"What's so funny huh?" She put her hands on her hips, turning to look at him.

"You were so jealous of those girls. You like threw yourself at me." He laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired Finn. I want to go home." He mocked her playfully, walking into her room.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, closing the door behind them. "I was NOT jealous. You know why?" She walked over to him, wrapping her little arms around his waist.

"Why's that?" He glanced down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, clasping his fingers together behind her.

"Because you're mine."

Finn smiled, never thinking he'd like hearing those words come out of a girls mouth. He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Puck walked back to the room where his friends were after Rachel and Finn left.

"The weirdest thing just happened." He said, causing his three friends to look over at him.

"Where's Finn? Did he get himself laid yet?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Uh...quite possibly." Puck nodded. "But I'm not sure you're going to want to know with who."

Kurt raised his eyebrows as Quinn looked confused. "Who?"

"Hey remember that cousin of yours who you wanted to live with us? Yeah...pretty sure she's about to give Finn more than just her share of the rent."

"No way!" Quinn's eyes widened. "She's never even said one word about him..she was just here with Sam! I don't believe that."

Kurt laughed. "Honey, those two have been going at it since she moved in."

Puck and Quinn's eyes widened. "What?!"

"How do you not know this?" Kurt asked Puck. "You live with the both of them."

"I'm her cousin. She would have definitely told me." Quinn said, still in disbelief.

"Yes...because you've been so honest with her, too?" Kurt tilted his head to the side, as Quinn slightly blushed, averting eye contact with anyone.

Sam, Mike, and Tina walked over to the group. "Hey Guys, we're gonna head out. Thanks for inviting us - we should definitely get together soon." Mike said.

Puck nodded. "Yeah man, definitely."

"Where's Rachel? I didn't get a chance to say goodnight." Sam looked around.

Before Puck responded, Quinn quickly jumped in. "Rachel wasn't feeling too well. She went home."

Sam nodded. "I'll text her then. This was fun...I'm sure I'll see you guys around more often." The smirk on his face was very apparent.

* * *

As the group walked off, Puck turned to Quinn. "Why didn't you just tell him his girl is getting it on right now with Finn?"

"Uh because why would I? Rachel needs a good man in her life. How long have we known Finn, Noah? He's only going to break her heart."

"Hey now, give Finn some credit." Blaine chimed in. "He did look pretty jealous earlier tonight when Rachel was dancing with Sam. AND he came to dinner with her dad's. I think he actually does like her."

Kurt nodded. "I love Finn, and I think Rachel may be good for him. But...he does have a tendency to screw things up. I will say though, I've never see him just buy a girl some flowers. I had to drag him to Blaine's show...sorry babe. He willingly came to hers. I just think there may be something more for him here...and I think he knows it."

Puck shook his head. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed Quinn's hand without even really thinking about it. He dropped it quickly when he felt all eyes on him.

"It's okay." Quinn gently grabbed his hand. "They know."

Puck looked over at Kurt and Blaine, who both had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Our boys are growing up!" Kurt laughed, as they all walked out of the bar.

* * *

So, what did you think?! Quinn's not very happy with the idea of Finn and Rachel. We haven't really seen the last of Sam just yet. :D


	8. The Hamptons

Thank you to all the reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. I tend to just write as the ideas come to me...I'm EH about this chapter but I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think :)

Side note: I live in NY and it's freezing cold so I was trying to think of the most warmest situations to put our characters in. Also, I'm going to be traveling for work for the next week so I don't think I'll be able to update as often as I've been before because I am going to be swamped! I'll try not to take too long though :)

Per usual, I do not own Glee!

* * *

Finn stirred in his sleep, hearing noise being made outside the bedroom. It took a moment before he was able to open his eyes and adjust to the light of the sun peering into the room. He stretched his arms and looked around. Last night with Rachel was amazing. They continued their love making until the wee hours of the morning, and he was still ready for more, according to the morning wood that was present underneath the blanket. The other half of that equation, Rachel, was nowhere to be found. He sat up from the bed, found his boxers and quickly put them on.

He walked out of Rachel's room quietly down the hallway and found her in the kitchen, wearing his button down shirt he had on last night. He came up quietly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was wondering where you went."

Rachel smiled upon hearing his voice, and leaned back into his chest. "I was trying to surprise you with breakfast." She tilted her head to look up at him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Morning breath, yum." She giggled moving her head away as he tried to give her another kiss.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a voice was heard from behind them. Rachel and Finn both turned to see Puck standing outside of the kitchen with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Feeling better, Rachel? Did Finn make it all better?"

"Good Morning Noah." Rachel sauntered her way out of Finn's arms, ignoring Puck's question and continued her cooking. "I'm making breakfast...would you like some?"

"I'd love some. Can you add one more to that? Quinn's here too." Puck said.

"Oh she is..? She didn't tell me she was going to sleep over. She could have slept in my room instead of the couch..."

"She didn't sleep on the couch. She probably could have slept in Finn's room, considering he didn't sleep there."

"What? So where'd she sleep?" Rachel looked confused, as Finn looked on with a smirk on his face.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom and the three pairs of eyes were on her.

"Uh...Good Morning?"

* * *

There was an awkward silence as the four sat at the dining table eating breakfast.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Rachel said, unable to handle the silence. "I'm usually very comfortable with awkwardness but this is just a bit much. I think we all just need to be honest about whatever it is that's happening right now."

"Alright, well why don't you go first, Rachel? You just disappear on us last night and now you're here wearing Finn's shirt?" Quinn challenged her, still a bit upset that her cousin never told her about Finn.

Rachel bit her lip and looked at the three faces in front of her.

"Kurt said the two of you have been banging since you got here." Puck blurted out.

"Wait what? How does Kurt know?" Finn turned to Rachel. _His brother knew this whole time?_

"So it's true?!" Quinn squealed.

"Kurt is just really good with figuring things out Finn...and yes, Puck." Rachel glared at him. "Finn and I have been 'banging' as you so crudely call it, but Quinn I didn't tell you because I just didn't want it to be a big deal..."

"I can't believe you'd keep this from me!"

"Quinn, I'm sorry. It was just kind of a no strings attached deal. But things are a little different now..."

"How so?"

"They just are, Quinn." Finn finally intercepted the conversation, taking some of the heat off of Rachel. "We like each other, we're just...seeing how things go." He shrugged.

"She's my little cousin, Finn. I asked you guys to let her live with you guys because I trust you guys! I didn't think you'd try and sleep with her! I should have expected this from you, though. I never would have brought her here if that was the case. She's not some notch you can just add to your belt!"

"I didn't realize she needed your permission to live her life." Finn rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Quinn."

"You mother - " Quinn was cut off by Puck, who could sense that Quinn was ready to jump over the table and claw Finn's eyes out right now.

"Quinn I think what Finn is trying to say is that it just happened. He didn't plan to seduce her or whatever, it just happened and now they're just figuring things out. Doesn't seem like it's a hump her and dump her kind of deal." Puck grabbed her hand in an attempt to soothe her anger.

"It better not be." Quinn continued to glare at Finn from across the table.

"You guys..." Rachel tried to also calm things down, but was ignored by all parties.

"Don't you have better things to do than worry about us?" Finn looked pointedly at Puck still holding her hand. "Don't you also want to talk about that? Kinda hypocritical of you to judge us if you and Puck are doing the same thing. " He said to her.

"We're not just sleeping together, asshole. We're in a relationship like mature adults!"

Finn's face expressed surprise as he looked over at Puck. "You picked a great one, man." He said sarcastically.

Puck rolled his eyes. He definitely felt like Quinn was overreacting with this situation, but he didn't want to be in the doghouse with her either. "Watch it Hudson."

"Well this has been sufficiently awkward..." Rachel got up from the table, finally catching their attention again. "Quinn...I'm really happy for you and Puck. I think he makes you very happy, and that's amazing that you both know what you want! I...I'm still trying to just figure things out and I'd really like it if you just supported me... with less judgement on my choices."

Quinn sighed. "Of course I support you Rachel. You're my baby cousin and I just want you to be happy as well." She got up from the table, walked over to Rachel and pulled her into a hug.

Finn watched the interaction between the two cousins. What was Quinn's deal? Did she think he wasn't good enough for her cousin? What the fuck.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by quickly, which meant summer was coming to an end. Rachel's show, which was only supposed to be a two night event, ended up extending its schedule for six months due to positive reviews and popular demand. She was now performing in the show five times a week. When she wasn't working or rehearsing, her and Finn spent most of their time together - which was mostly just the nights and some weekends. They got together for lunch whenever Finn's schedule allowed - he worked as a consultant at a huge firm in the city. Rachel absolutely loved the way he looked everyday in a button down and tie, so sometimes their 'lunch dates' turned into quickies at their apartment. Finn wasn't too crazy about his job, but it definitely paid the bills well and allowed him to live a nice lifestyle...having two other roommates also helps.

Since the slight argument at breakfast a few weeks back, Finn and Quinn kinda just avoided spending any time alone with each other. They were civil and acted friendly when they hung out in a group, but Finn knew something was off with Quinn. He still couldn't understand what Quinn had against him being with Rachel, but he wasn't ready just yet to have that conversation with her. She seemed scarier than Rachel's dads!

* * *

It was Labor Day weekend, and the gang rented a house for the weekend in the Hamptons. It was an annual trip Finn and Mike started once they graduated NYU with their other college buddies, but the number of guys who attended diminished throughout the years. It was hard to keep in touch with everyone! This year, Finn, Mike, Puck, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine were attending along with a few other people they went to school with. Mike was bringing along Tina, and Quinn and Rachel were also attending.

"How do you expect us all to fit in this car?" Kurt stood outside Finn's car, with his hands propped up on his waist. He watched as Puck, Blaine and Finn tried to stuff all of their belongings in the trunk of Finn's car.

"Dude we can fit. It's not my fault I'm the only one who has a car in the city. You're more than welcome to take the train there as well." Finn looked over at his brother who gasped. "Me? take a packed train to the Hamptons? No thank you."

"That's what I thought. It's less than a 2 hour drive. Rachel will sit up front with me and the four of you can fit in the back." Finn told him. Puck looked at Blaine, Quinn and Kurt in horror.

"No fucking way man! I'm a big guy - I need space. I can't just sit in the backseat. I'm like three of them combined." Puck exclaimed. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Really Noah? You're not _that_ big."

"Want to sit in my lap and find out baby?" he smirked at her, which again made Quinn roll her eyes, this time with a slight blush on her face.

"I think she already knows." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Can we get on with this? I'm losing valuable sun time at the beach right now where I could be getting a tan."

Blaine chuckled as he got into the car. "We've been over this...you don't tan well. You turn into a lobster."

Finn closed the trunk once it was filled and could literally hold nothing else without it blocking his vision to drive. "Alright! Let's roll."

The rest of the group squeezed into the back and Rachel had to chuckle as she watched them fight for space. His backseat was spacious and even though Quinn, Kurt and Blaine were on the smaller side, there was no way this was going to work. "Finn, Noah should really sit up front. This won't end well otherwise."

Finn scratched his head, watching on, and sighed, knowing she was right. He really wanted her to sit next to him so he could hold her hand if he wanted to, or sneak kisses at red lights or if there was traffic on the highway. It sickened him how lovesick he felt around her.

"I guess it would be better if we didn't hear him complaining every 10 seconds." he responded as Rachel laughed. She stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Alright Puck - you can sit in the front." she yelled out, opening the car door as he basically fell out of it.

Rachel sat in the car behind the driver's seat. Although they were small, 4 people in the backseat was a bit tight, it was still doable. Puck jumped in the front seat. "Thank God. I thought we were gonna have to listen to show tunes the whole ride there if Berry was sitting in the front." He said, quickly locating the USB to connect his iPhone.

Finn got in his car and put on his seatbelt. "Alright everybody ready?" He adjusted his rear view mirror to see past the luggage in the trunk, and to get a little view of his girl. Rachel caught him looking at her through the mirror and blew him a kiss. He gave her a wink and started the car. They were finally on the way to the Hamptons!

* * *

While Finn and Puck were in their own conversation up front, Quinn leaned over to Rachel, who was sitting next to her. "Sam's going to be there, you know."

"I know." Rachel whispered. "But we haven't even really spoken since that night at the club, and things are different now...with Finn."

"I'm just saying. You and Finn aren't technically even an official couple - aren't you guys still just hooking up? Have you even talked about what you are?" Quinn whispered back to her.

"Technically you're right, but we don't need to talk about anything right now Quinn..." she shrugged. Rachel knew her and Finn had a special connection, and she was sure he knew that too. It's only been a few weeks since they both stopped playing games about how they felt for each other. They haven't set labels on anything, but she assumed that they were indeed exclusive.

"When Noah and I decided to be in a relationship, we had a mature conversation. We didn't just hook up, Rachel. Don't you think if Finn wanted to be serious with you, he'd make you his girlfriend?"

Rachel glanced up front at Finn, who was now singing with Puck to an old '80s rock song. She bit her lip thinking about what Quinn said.

"I'm just saying not to limit yourself." Quinn continued. "I want you to be happy, and I just don't think Finn is the one for you."

"And Sam is?"

"It's worth a shot to at least explore your options, don't you think?"

Rachel didn't respond, but nodded her head a little. She knew Quinn had her best interest in mind - but why was she so against the two of them together? Rachel looked out the window, taking in the scenic view as they got closer and closer to their home for the weekend.

* * *

They arrived to the empty house and Puck was very excited to be the first ones there since it meant first dibs on the bedrooms.

The group walked inside the house as Finn unloaded the car. The house itself was quite beautiful - there were six bedrooms in total with a huge deck in the backyard overlooking the pool and hot tub. The beach was in close distance of the house, less than a mile away.

Kurt and Blaine took the master bedroom (since they spent the time researching and organizing the trip, it was only fair they got the best room), while Puck and Quinn chose their own room. Rachel walked around looking at the four other available rooms. There were two rooms left with a king sized bed, and two other rooms that had two double beds.

Would her and Finn share a room? She assumed they would but they never actually spoke about it. Before she got lost in her own thoughts, Finn walked up behind her with both of their bags. "Find a room you like babe?"

"Ah...I haven't decided yet."

"Hmm..." Finn took a quick look at the rooms. "This one looks good. I can't do those tiny beds." Finn walked into one of the rooms with a king sized bed and put both of their bags in. Looks like they were sharing, much to Rachel's relief. Rachel followed him into the room.

"So you guys do this every year?" Rachel said as she started unpacking her bag.

"Yeah, for the most part. It's a fun way to stay in touch with our friends from school. We don't get to hang out with Mike that often, and there are a few other guys coming that we haven't seen in awhile." Finn searched through his bags for his board shorts and a t-shirt and began changing into them.

"So it's just a bunch of dudes? I'm so glad I came." She laughed.

Finn came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Hey...I'm happy you're here." He placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Plus you've got Quinn and Tina's also going to be here. She seems nice, I think you guys would get along. I guess you can count Kurt in that count too." He chuckled.

Rachel turned in his arms so she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I suppose you're right. I am really excited about going to the beach though. I've never actually been to one that wasn't man made."

"What? We'll definitely go to the beach then. This weekend is gonna be a lot of fun." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Are you okay? You don't seem as excited now that we're actually here."

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine." Her mind was still on her conversation with Quinn. Finn looked at her curiously knowing when a girl says she's fine, she's never really fine. Deciding not to push it, he nodded and changed the subject.

"You're probably nervous since your boyfriend is almost here." He smirked and laughed.

"Oh you know me so well don't you? I better go freshen up before he gets here then. I bought this new bikini that I think he's just going to go crazy for." She removed her arms from his neck but felt his arms tighten around her waist. She glanced up at him innocently.

"I know you're joking but I don't like it." He pouted. _Ugh why was he so adorable?_

Rachel laughed and reached up to kiss his lips. Finn quickly deepened the kiss pulling her even closer to him. God he could kiss these lips all day. "Why don't you change into your new bikini and then we go to the beach by ourselves?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Ooh that sounds like a plan!" She smiled, pulling him back down to her for more kisses.

Just as Rachel really started getting into it, Finn pulled away hearing a car honk in the driveway, meaning Mike and co. just arrived. "Your boyfriend's here." He grinned at her and pressed another quick kiss to her lips before walking out to greet them.

* * *

Rachel changed into a floral halter bikini top with a matching string bottom. She threw on a see through cover up over the bathing suit and walked out of the room to find everyone else. She entered the living room and saw Finn speaking with Mike, Tina, Sam and a few other people she never met before.

Sam was the first one to notice her. "Well hello Rachel." He gave her a dazzling smile, looking at her up and down. "I didn't know you'd be here this weekend. What a pleasant surprise." Finn turned to look at her and had to control his eyes from popping out his head seeing her in her bikini. Sure, he sees her naked all the time but damn, she looked good.

"Rach, you know these three already, but this is James, Jake, and Ryan. We all went to school together. " Finn interrupted before she could respond to Sam. Rachel smiled politely at them as she made her way over to stand next to Finn. "It's so nice to meet you guys. And a pleasure to see you all again - Mike, Tina, Sam."

"Same here, Rachel." Mike smiled. "So what's the room situation like?" Mike asked.

"Well Rachel and I are in this room down the hall, Puck and Quinn are in a room upstairs, and so is Blaine and Kurt. There are 3 other rooms, and two of 'em have two beds in them. So the four of you could probably share two rooms and then Mike and Tina, there's a room that has a king bed in it." Mike nodded as Sam looked on curiously.

"You guys are sharing a room? Guess that makes sense since you're already roommates anyway." Sam pried.

Finn put his arm around Rachel, and looked over at Sam, marking his territory. "Yeah, something like that."

Sam raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. Rachel shifted uncomfortably, feeling like a piece of meat that two animals were about to fight over.

"Well let's find our rooms then! I'm so excited to go the beach." Tina beamed. The new arrivals walked off with their bags to find the available rooms.

Finn turned to Rachel. "Ready to go the beach?"

"Actually, Finn - I'm going to find Quinn and see what she's up to. Why don't you hang out with your friends since you haven't seen them in awhile?" She sounded slightly upset and Finn knew that.

"What, are you mad that I said we're sharing a room?"

"No, Finn. I'm upset that you basically marked me as your territory in front of all these people that I just met for no other reason than to throw it in Sam's face. I'm not some object that you can just claim!"

"I never said you were, Rachel. I just..." Finn wasn't sure what to say. Yeah, so what if he was making it clear to Sam Rachel was his?

"Look I'll see you later okay? I'm going to find Quinn." And with that, Rachel walked off from him. Finn watched after her and sighed. Well this is a great start to the weekend.

* * *

Rachel, Quinn, and Tina ended up going for a walk on the beach together, while the rest of the guys hung out by the pool catching up with each other.

"Puck I can't believe you finally got Quinn to be your girl man." Mike laughed. "How'd you do it?"

"She couldn't resist me forever man." Puck laughed, taking a swig of his beer.

"Dude everyone's here with someone..what the fuck." Jake said. "That's how you know we're getting old man. It's not just the guys anymore! Even Finn's with someone." The guys laughed, knowing Finn's track history.

"Yeah Finn...so what's the deal? Are you and Rachel together or what?" Sam asked.

"We're not...like official or anything. We've been hanging out." Finn shrugged, trying to be more careful with his words.

"If by hanging out you mean she basically has moved into his room, then yeah, they're just 'hanging out'" Puck said as Blaine and Kurt laughed knowingly.

"So then why isn't she your girlfriend? " Sam said. "Sounds like she's fair game." He smirked, always up for a challenge. He knew him and Finn always had a competitive friendship, no matter what they did, so why would a girl be different? Mike shook his head. "Sam..."

"Dude seriously? I just told you we're seeing each other and we're sharing a room here for fuck sake." Finn said.

"Okay, okay." Sam put his hands up in defense. "I'll back off."

Puck laughed awkwardly, trying to ease the tension between the two. "Forget all this relationship talk. Let's talk about how epic Mike's bachelor party is gonna be..." That definitely seemed to work.

* * *

Rachel, Quinn, and Tina sat on the sand looking out at the beach. Tina was just telling the girls how her and Mike met, and how excited she was for the wedding.

"It's so nice to also hang out with some of Mike's friends that aren't guys. I was so happy when I saw the two of you here today." Tina said.

"I know what you mean...there does seem to be way more guys than girls. It'd be nice to do a girls trip, no guys around!" Quinn laughed.

"Guys can get pretty annoying, actually." Rachel sighed.

"I know this is none of my business, and we really haven't known each other all that long, but you and Finn are just so absolutely cute together." Tina said to her.

"Really? I would think you'd be a fan of Sam instead...since you're closer to him." Rachel said, a bit surprised.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Sam hits on every girl that can breathe. The night of your show, I met Finn before it started. He was rushing to his seat but stopped to speak with Mike, and I saw him holding the flowers for you. He just seemed so proud that his friend was starring in the show. He's also probably my favorite friend of Mike's...Mike speaks of him very highly. Not to mention he's absolutely hot." She laughed. Quinn looked on as she contemplated the words Tina said.

Rachel thought back to the night of her show and how Finn told her the flowers were from everyone. She couldn't deny just how sweet he could be, when he wanted to be. He's always been especially sweet to her.

"Finn's not that bad...I guess." Quinn reluctantly chimed in, and gave Rachel a small smile.

* * *

When the girls returned from the beach, they joined the guys in the pool. Quinn and Tina went over to their boyfriends, while Rachel went to where Blaine and Kurt were hanging out.

Finn watched her walk right past him in the water as he chatted with some of the other guys. He saw his entrance to talk to her when Blaine and Kurt went to get more drinks. He swam over to where she was in the 5 feet deep section holding on to the edge of the pool. He stood in front of her. "Hey...How was the beach?"

"It was fine...you were right. Tina is very nice." She responded, looking a little nervous.

"Everything okay?"

She looked at him a bit embarrassed. "I don't actually know how to swim, and Kurt was supposed to bring over one of the inflatable floats for me but I think he's forgotten." Finn looked over at Kurt who was caught up in a conversation with some of the guys by the drinks table.

"You don't know how to swim?" Finn smiled at her, thinking it's probably the cutest thing he's ever heard. Rachel Berry actually didn't know how to do something. Well, I'll be!

"Finn! It's not funny." she pouted at him.

"Do you trust me?" he says to her.

She looks at him weirdly. "Yes...why...what are you about to do?"

"Come on, hold on to me. I'll take you to the other side of the pool to get to the float." He put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She let out an anxious sigh and apprehensively wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

Finn slowly started walking to the other side of the pool, holding on to her. "I was thinking a lot about what you said earlier...about me marking you as my territory." He said to her.

"Oh?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, you were right. I didn't want Sam thinking he had a shot with you so I did what I thought I had to do." he said sheepishly.

"You should know by now that I'm not interested in him, Finn. I know we're not in a relationship or anything, but you should at least know I'm not interested in anyone else." They reached the other end of the pool, but Rachel still held on to him.

"Maybe we should change that..." he said, a little nervously.

"What? You want me to be interested in other people?" her voice contained a little bit of surprise and hurt.

"No no...I mean, what are we, Rachel?" He gulped right after he said it. That was never his line - he was usually the one coming up with a response to this question. Now here he was at the mercy of this tiny brunette.

"This..." he nodded his head between the two of them. "is really new to me. I'm literally crazy about you, Rachel. When I'm with you, we have so much fun together, and when I'm not with you, I'm thinking about being with you. Maybe...we should be together. Like officially together. You'd be like, my girlfriend...if you want to be." he said nervously.

Rachel smiled at him, eyes full of love. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Finn Hudson?"

He gave her his famous half smile that showed off his dimples, making him look so innocent and adorable at the same time.

"Oh Finn...most definitely yes!" She pulled his head down a bit to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Yay for Finchel!


	9. Falling Slowly

Thanks again everyone for the awesome reviews! In this chapter, we get a little taste of why Finn's history and how that's led him to become the person he is. This is also just a lot of fluff as I'm building up their relationship more. I hope you enjoy it...I always love a happy Finchel. Let me know what you think!

Per usual, I do not own any of these people!

* * *

Rachel could not stop replaying the events of the weekend in her head. Here she was, sitting in between Finn's legs as they all sat around the bonfire they made on the beach, watching the sunset. Finn was her boyfriend. Two months ago they were merely roommates with added benefits, who then became friends, and were now just so much more.

"You're awfully quiet." she felt his voice near her ear, removing her from her thoughts.

She smiled and turned her head slightly towards his, and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm just thinking what a great weekend this has been. Not that long ago I was trying to figure out a plan to get out of my small hometown. And now...I'm very happy being here, with you and your friends."

"Well I'm happy you're here too babe. Otherwise I would have had to share a room with one of those guys there." He laughed, pointing his head in the direction of Sam & co.

"It's funny that since he arrived, Sam hasn't tried to say one word to me." she said curiously. In fact, Sam seemed to avoid even speaking to her.

"Hmm.." Finn innocently responded. "He must have seen how head over heels you were for me." He smiled, his dimples showing loud and proud.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah that must be it..." He kissed her cheek and buried his head in her neck.

"Mmm...you smell so good. I don't know what you're doing to me, Rach." He pressed a few small kisses along her shoulder and neck.

"I could say the same about you, Finn Hudson." She stared off into the beach, thinking things just could not get more perfect.

* * *

Rachel sat on his bed as she watched him pack a small suitcase. He was leaving to the airport in less than an hour. They got back from the Hampton's a few days ago and now he was heading out of the city for a few days to visit a client in Rhode Island. He just got assigned to a new project, and the client insisted on in-person meetings. The good news is the company paid for everything. The bad news is that it was in fucking Rhode Island. The most boring state on the planet.

"So you're going to be gone until Tuesday afternoon? That's like...5 whole nights." Rachel pouted.

"Trust me - the last thing I want is to be there for this long. Apparently this new project I'm on is going to require me going over there at least twice a month. This trip is just long because it's the first one...we've gotta go over their business requirements, determine deliverables, schedule, budget, all of that good stuff." Finn sighed.

"I have no idea what you're saying but you sound ridiculously hot."

He laughed as he zipped up his suitcase. "Oh yeah?" he walked over to the bed.

"Mmhmm...how does one become your client again?" She pulled him onto the bed next to her. "Because I've definitely got some requirements you can fill." She giggled as Finn looked over at the time. He definitely had some time to fulfill her request.

* * *

Finn's been in Rhode Island for nearly four days now. It's always rough being away from home, sleeping in a different bed, having to find good food in a strange town. But now, it seemed even tougher being away from Rachel. He's been so used to sleeping in the same bed as her that the bed he's in now just seems huge and lonely.

The whole idea of being in a relationship scared the hell out of Finn. He swore after seeing everything his mom went through with his dad that he would just avoid that heartache. His dad left his mom when he was just 5 years. He didn't just leave Finn's mom, he left him. Finn's dad was the sole breadwinner of the family - his mom was still in nursing school at the time. His dad hated that his mom was always at school or studying, never around to cater to his needs. Finn saw his dad cheat on his mom multiple times, sometimes bringing those same women into their home while his mom was at school. He always heard the yelling at night and the slamming of the doors, the walls were paper thin. Then it happened. One night while Finn's mom was in class, his dad up and left. He left Finn home alone, as a child, to fend for himself without so much as even a goodbye. He left a note on the table for his mom that read "I'm done."

Finn's mom cried for days, weeks, and what seemed like months. It wasn't until 10 years later when she met Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad, where things got better. The crying, the horrible dates, the feeling of rejection...Finn told himself he would never get caught up in that, or put someone else through that. Serious relationships and marriages just don't seem to work well.

But Rachel was his girlfriend. That was definitely not ever part of his plan. He was drawn to her in a way that's never happened before. He wasn't sure what it was about her. Her infectious laugh, the way she looked at him with her eyes - always so full of genuine love, and that mouth...sure she talked a lot, but Finn was always interested in whatever she was saying. He couldn't wait one more day to see her face again.

* * *

That same night, Rachel was in her dressing room, getting ready for her show. She hadn't spoken to Finn all day and after all of these days of not seeing him, she was in complete withdrawal. They spoke briefly every night and texted throughout the day, but he was busier than he expected to be there. She sat in front of her vanity table in her robe as she applied her makeup. She looked at her phone, still seeing no messages or missed calls from him. He always wished her good luck before each show, and it bothered her that she hadn't heard from him.

She'd called him three times and it went to voicemail each time. _Ugh where is he?_ She didn't want to seem clingy or that she was coming on too strong, but she a routine damnit! She tried one more time - the phone rang and this time, he picked up. "Hey Babe, what's up?" His voice sounded low and muffled.

"Finn? What are you doing? Are you okay?" She tried to keep her voice calm, realizing she sounded a little too intense.

"Sorry - my phone was on silent. I was a little busy."

Rachel made a face into the phone. _A little busy?_ "A little busy? Are you working?"

"Nah, I'm actually running late for something. Can I call you back in a sec?"

"Finn I have to go on stage in less than 20 minutes - "

"Babe, I've really gotta go okay? I'll talk to you later." He cut her off and then hung up the phone.

Rachel gasped, looking at her phone in shock, just as there was a knock on the door. "Oh my God. He totally just blew me off. And he didn't even say good luck!" She spoke to herself, feeling a bit hurt, as she walked over to the door trying to figure out his deal.

She opened the door and was greeted with a huge bouquet of flowers being held by a grinning Finn Hudson. "Finn?! What the heck are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise my super sexy girlfriend. I finished up my assignments a little early and grabbed an earlier flight out. You don't look so happy to see me?" He laughed, handing her the flowers, walking into the dressing room.

She was still in shock as she looked back from the flowers to him. "You tricked me!"

"It's really hard to surprise you, Rach. Now where the hell is my kiss? Do you know how long it's been?"

She rested the flowers down and made her way over to him, jumping into his arms and placing a kiss on his lips.

He laughed and stumbled back slightly before grabbing a good hold onto her and lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her back.

"Ugh fuck baby, I missed you so much." He said between kisses, his hands sliding underneath her robe to cup her ass.

"You look so hot right now." She kissed along his jawline, loving the little stubble that was present. He hadn't shaved in a few days and it was her favorite look on him.

"How much time before you have to go out there?" He rested her on top of the vanity table.

"20 minutes..."

"I just need 5, I swear." he grinned at her and there was no way she could resist him. She reached in front of her and undid her robe, letting it slide off her naked body. She pulled him closer to her by his tie and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth forcefully. She wanted him so bad.

He kissed back and went to undo his tie but she stopped him. "Nuh uh, this stays on." He chuckled into her mouth. "Whatever you say, boss." He undid his pants and pulled his boxers down to let his hard dick out. Rachel's hand immediately went to his cock, wrapping it in her hand and pumping it up and down a few times.

Finn continued kissing her and then spread her legs open, moving right in between them. He lined his member up to her opening and thrusted himself into her. "So tight baby." He moaned, moving his dick in and out of her, slowly at first, before picking up pace.

Rachel moaned, her hand gripping his tie, pulling him down to her so she could taste his mouth with her lips.

"I missed you so much." He said between kisses, picking up his pace, knowing he was short on time.

"Ugh yes! Finn, more! Harder!" Rachel moaned.

"Wrap your legs around me baby" He commanded and she quickly complied. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck for more support. He was fucking her standing up and Rachel's tiny body bounced up and down on his dick. She sucked on his neck as she moved up and down, pushing him over the edge, and soon he was cumming, holding on tightly to her ass as he ejected his fluids into her. _Well that escalated quickly._

"You are so insane!" She slid down his body slowly. "Now I have to go take another shower."

He laughed, pulling his boxers back up. "You better hurry babe. I'm gonna go grab my seat. I don't want to miss a thing. I heard the lead in this show is crazy hot." He grins and kisses her lips.

She smiles at him and starts walking towards her bathroom.

"Hey Rach?" Finn called out.

"Yeah?" she turned towards him.

"Good luck tonight." He gives her his signature half smile.

She smiles back at him, happy her good luck charm was in front of her. "Thank you, boyfriend."

* * *

Rachel's show went off without a hitch and she quickly changed. Having Finn in the audience made her perform with more intent than usual. There was something about his presence that gave her such encouragement and support, that she could literally do no wrong.

Normally Rachel changed into a pair of leggings and a loose shirt after her performances to head home, but with Finn waiting for her, she added on just a dash of makeup to brighten up her face. She walked out of the theater and found Finn waiting for her outside by the exit.

"I love the idea of you picking me up after my show." She smiled as she approached him. He bent down to kiss her.

"Hmm you like that huh? What about my pre-show stress reliever?"

She giggled as she linked her arm with his. "That was fun too. But it's nice to have someone waiting for me at the end of the night."

"Guess I'll have to pick you up more often then." He smiled down at his petite girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her as they headed home.

* * *

Upon arriving home, the lights were on meaning Puck was home. The couple walked into the living room to find Puck and Quinn on the couch, looking at something on Puck's laptop.

"Hey Guys! Guess who's home early!" Rachel greeted them. Puck and Quinn turned their heads to see Finn.

"Oh hey man." Puck nodded at him as Quinn also said hey.

Finn chuckled as Rachel made a face. _Why weren't they just as excited as she was?_

 _"_ How rude. He isn't supposed to be here until tomorrow! Don't you want to know why he's home early?" She crossed her arms looking at them expectantly.

Puck rolled his eyes knowing Rachel wouldn't stop until he gave in.

"Trip done early?" he played along.

Finn shook his head, amused at his girlfriend. "Yeah, my work trip ended earlier than expected. There's also only like 5 channels on the TV. I had to get out of there fast." Finn responded as he sat down on the love seat across from the couch.

"Missed your Xbox?" Quinn smirked at him. The two of them have been getting along lately. It's been a lot easier now that Quinn has removed the stick from her ass. It wasn't perfect for sure, but she at least stopped giving him shit about dating Rachel.

"Haha...how'd you know?" he joked.

"Well anyway! I'm glad you're both here." Quinn sat up. "I have some news!"

Rachel sat down on the couch next to Finn, looking intently at her cousin. "What?"

"Remember the online magazine I was freelancing for?" She said as Rachel nodded. "They offered me a full time position! So I just put in my notice with the family I work for..."

"Oh my God!" Rachel squealed. "That's amazing! Congrats Quinny!" She jumped off the couch and gave her a huge hug.

"Yeah, she definitely deserves it." Puck smiled adoringly at his girlfriend.

"Thanks! I'm so excited...the only thing is I need to find a place to live as soon as possible since I need to move out. So Rach, we can finally live together!" Quinn smiled excitedly.

Finn looked on curiously. "Uh Quinn, there's no space here for you. You can't live here...no offense."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm not moving in, Finn. But the plan was always Rachel would live here temporarily until we were able to live together."

Puck chimed in before Rachel could respond. "Wait, why couldn't you just live here?"

Quinn looked at him curiously as Finn made unintentionally made a face. "You heard Finn...there isn't any space."

"Well, I mean...we do have the room Kurt used to use as an office. I mean it's literally just storage now, but it's big enough to be a bedroom." He shrugged.

"That's such a great idea!" Rachel responded. "Oh my gosh, if you lived here...how awesome would that be? I mean I'm already settled...and honestly Quinn, it's such a headache moving...I'd rather not." she said, unsure of how to tell her cousin that she really didn't want to move at all.

Quinn was hesitant. "I don't know...is that really such a good idea? Us living together?" She looked at Puck. True, they've only been dating a short period of time...

"Why not? I mean, it worked for these two." Puck nodded his head to Finn and Rachel.

"Ugh I cannot share a bathroom with a girl." Finn groaned. At least Rachel had her own bathroom.

"Just think about it Q." Puck said to her. "It'll be just like that show...Friends. Where everyone is just kinda dating each other and they're best friends and they all live together or something."

"I don't know..." Quinn responded, unsure if this was either a bad idea, or a really bad idea.

"Well why don't we think of it as a short-term solution? I mean you have to move out as soon as possible, so why not just live here for a bit until we figure things out? If you don't like it...we can look at other options." Rachel suggested.

"Yeah you're here all the time anyway...why not just move your shit in?" Puck said as if it was a no brainer.

"Ugh fine." Quinn rolled her eyes. "But only if everyone is okay with it." She looked over at Finn. Finn looked at the three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Fine." He sighed. "But I don't want to hear any complaints about leaving the toilet seat up. If you don't like it, don't use that bathroom." Rachel giggled at how childish Finn was being.

"Deal." Quinn smiled at him.

* * *

Finn walked into his bedroom later that night after grabbing a quick shower. He found Rachel standing on his bed hanging up a little "Welcome Home" banner. There was also a plate of sugar cookies sitting on his night table.

"Uh...Rach? What are you doing?"

Rachel quickly jumped off the bed, turning towards him, caught red-handed.

"Finn! You scared me!"

"Yeah I see that." He chuckled. "But what's this?" he pointed to the banner.

"Well I was planning a little surprise for you to come home too tomorrow, but since someone decided to come home early... I didn't get enough time to decorate your room. I baked the cookies earlier today." She pouted.

Finn smiled. This was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for him.

He walked over to his girlfriend, putting his arms around her waist gently. "This is really nice...no one's ever baked me cookies except my mom."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I missed you."

He bent his head down and kissed her lips. "Are those cookies as sweet as these lips?" he joked.

"Really?" she laughed. He grinned, giving her another kiss, before walking over and grabbing a cookie and popped it into his mouth.

"Holy shit, these are delicious." His eyes lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"I'm glad you like them." She smiled.

"Maybe I should go away more often." He smirked. "What else would I get?"

"Oh I think I showed you earlier today what you get." she laughed, climbing into his bed.

He jumped into bed next to her and laid on his side, watching her in front of him. She gazed back at him. "Yes?"

He shook his head slightly. "I'm just thinking how I got so lucky." He moved some of the hair behind her ear so he could see her face more clearly. "You're just...amazing, Rachel."

She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Because I baked you some cookies? You're easy to please Hudson."

He laughed, and laid back on the bed. She moved with him, laying her head on his chest. "I'm glad you're back though." she said, running her fingers in little patterns up and down his chest.

"Me too babe." They laid in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company before Finn spoke again.

"Do you think you'd move out if Quinn wanted?"

"Hmm...I don't know." She snuggled deeper into his chest. "I like living here, but if she wanted to move in together...I don't know, maybe I would."

"You don't like living here?" He played with a piece of her hair.

"I do...but it's weird sometimes don't you think? Us living together?"

"I think it's pretty fucking awesome." He laughed. "I mean we still have our own space and stuff...it's not like we're trapped alone in a small space together forever."

"I just don't want us moving too fast..."

"Rach, we slept together almost as soon as we met." He chuckled.

"I just mean Finn, we're so comfortable with each other. I just know that I'm getting attached to us...to you." She closed her eyes, feeling the tiredness taking over her.

"Yeah, me too." He said softly. He thought about how much he missed her while he was away. How much he thought about her when he wasn't with her. He glanced down at the sleeping beauty laying on him.

Finn was falling for Rachel quickly, and it was scaring the shit out of him.


	10. In the Deep

I just really loved writing this chapter. I'm such a sap. I hope you enjoy! Let me know :)

Side note: I've found writing to be crazy therapeutic. Work gets really busy and takes a lot of my time so this has been a really great stress reliever for me. I'm glad that so many of you have also liked my writing! It definitely helps me keep writing.

As usual, I don't own Glee!

* * *

Finn groaned hearing his phone ring. _What time was it?_ He slowly opened his eyes and saw it was 8 am. Who the hell could be calling him at 8 am on Saturday?

He slowly peeled his arm from underneath Rachel, who was snuggled right into his side still in a deep sleep, and reached for his phone. Kurt.

"Bro - what the hell. It's 8 am." Finn answered the call.

"Rise and shine Finn! Don't tell me you've forgotten." Kurt's chirpy voice was heard.

"Forgotten what?" Finn responded, mentally going through any birthdays or holidays he could remember.

"Burt and Carole are on their way here! They're visiting for the weekend, remember? We have brunch at 11 am. I knew you'd forget." Kurt sighed through the phone.

"I didn't forget! I'm aware of their visit. But it's 8 am...you could have texted." Finn groaned, sitting up from the bed.

"But that wouldn't have woken you up, now would it? 11 am at the Boathouse on 72nd. Don't be late. Blaine and I will bring them over there. Are you bringing Rachel? I made a reservation for 5 a few months ago when I knew they were coming, but I can call the restaurant and tell them to add a seat."

"Uh...no, it's just going to be me." he said, as he glanced over at Rachel.

Finn could feel Kurt raising his eyebrow from the other end of the phone.

"Alright...whatever you say Finn. This seems like a great opportunity for them to meet her, don't you think?"

Finn walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to continue the conversation. "Dude I haven't even told them that I'm seeing someone. You know how Mom gets the moment I even bring up a girl."

"You mean the pure excitement and joy of a mother thinking her only son who can give her grandkids, might actually be on the way to do that?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Yes. That."

"Bring her, Finn. She's going to meet them at some point this weekend, she might appreciate that the first invitation comes from you."

Finn sighed, knowing Kurt had a point. It's not that he didn't want his parents meeting Rachel, he just...well he wasn't really sure how he felt. Sure, he met her father's, and he was scared as hell to do that too. He knew it meant a lot to Rachel for them to meet, so he knew meeting his parents would be the same type of deal for her.

"Fine...I'll see if she can come." Finn said, knowing she'd be free. They always reserved their weekends to hang out with each other since the weekdays were usually pretty busy for both of them.

"I knew you'd want to bring her!" Kurt squealed. "Blaine! He's bringing Rachel. You can change the rezzie!"

"I'll see you later Kurt." Finn shook his head and hung up the phone.

Finn walked back into his bedroom just as Rachel began to awaken from her sleep.

"Hmm...hey you." she said sleepily, stretching her arms over her head.

Finn smiled at her as he got back into the bed next to her. "Morning Beautiful."

"Where'd you go?" she moved in closer to him, placing a light kiss on his collar bone.

"Kurt called. I forgot we made plans for brunch today...with my parents." He rested his arm on her waist, his thumb rubbing gently on her bare skin.

"Your parents are in town? That's so nice! Did you know they were coming?"

"Yeah...it slipped my mind though. Anyway...we've got reservations for brunch at 11. Do you...maybe want to come with us?" He could feel her smile against his chest, and of course knew the answer was yes.

* * *

It was a slightly brisk day for the Fall, but Finn felt like he was sweating as he and Rachel walked through Central Park to the restaurant.

"Are you okay? Your hands are so sweaty." Rachel laughed, as she removed her hands from his, wiping her hand on her jeans.

He laughed nervously. "It's the first time you're meeting my mom and Burt. It's a little nerve wrecking."

"Finn.." Rachel grabbed his hand again gently, and stopped them from walking. "Are you sure you want me to come to brunch? I know this is a big deal to you and if you're not ready, I promise I won't be upset..." she bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"No! No...Rach, I definitely want you to meet them. I've just never really brought a girl around them before. They also...might not know that you even exist...and it's not because I don't want them to know, I just...I dunno! I don't know how to do this..."

Rachel could see how visibly nervous Finn was. He wasn't the cool, calm, and collected guy he normally portrayed himself to be.

"Finn, it's gonna be okay! We don't have to say I'm your girlfriend if you're not ready to introduce me as that. I get it...I really do." she nodded at him reassuringly, before reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, you did introduce me as Kurt's brother to your dads." He smiled jokingly at her.

Rachel laughed as they continued on their way. "But, you _are_ Kurt's brother, baby."

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant to find the rest of the group waiting to be seated. Finn spotted his mom first and quickly walked over, Rachel following behind him. "Mom!"

Carole turned to the sound of Finn's voice, and the biggest smile hit her face once she saw him. "Oh Finn!" She pulled him into the biggest hug. "I feel like you've grown 5 more inches!"

Finn laughed as he hugged his mom back. "Nope, same old height." "Hey Burt!" he let go of his mom and gave Burt a hug.

Rachel stood next to Blaine and Kurt as she watched Finn greet everyone. He looked so happy to be reunited with his parents.

Burt's eyes fell on Rachel. "And who is this lovely lady?"

Rachel smiled shyly as Finn turned towards her. "Mom, Burt...this is Rachel...my girlfriend."

Carole gasped and quickly walked over to Rachel and pulled her into a hug. "Oh my gosh! Finn she's so beautiful! Rachel - it's so nice to meet you! Finn didn't even say he had a girlfriend!"

Rachel laughed nervously, and hugged Carole back, surprised at how warm she was towards her so quickly. "It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson-Hummel..."

"Oh please dear, call me Carole." she smiled as she let go of the petite girl.

"Rachel, it's very nice to meet you." Burt greeted her. "Who knew Finn here was capable of getting a girl like this, huh?" he laughed.

"I said the same thing." Kurt chimed in as everyone laughed.

Finn rolled his eyes playfully. "Very funny guys. Now what's the hold up with the table? I'm so hungry."

The hostess led the group to their table and they all sat down, Carole choosing to sit next to Rachel before Finn could. They group chatted as a whole for the next 2 hours as they ate their food and sipped on their mimosas, Rachel and Carole sometimes slipping into their own private conversations. Finn watched the dynamic of the table, it was great to be with his parents again, and it was great to see how easy Rachel fit into his little family. He sat across from Rachel at the table, and extended his foot to brush up against hers under the table once everyone was engaged in conversation. She glanced over at him and gave him a soft smile, brushing her foot against his as well. They didn't realize how long they were gazing at each other until Blaine snapped them out of it.

"Hey Lovebirds, plan on joining us for the rest of the day?" Blaine asked.

"Huh?" Finn broke his gaze with Rachel to see the rest of the table staring back at him, with Carole in particular looking at him knowingly, a huge smile on her face.

Burt laughed. "Someone get this kid some medicine. He's love sick." Finn turned so red as Rachel also blushed.

"Dad!" Kurt laughed.

"We're going to walk around the park for a bit, and then head to the Empire State building when it gets a bit darker. Are you guys joining us?" Blaine said.

Finn looked over at Rachel who nodded her head. "Yeah, we'll definitely join you guys. Sounds like fun."

* * *

Finn and his mom were walking slightly ahead of the group, arms linked together, as they explored Central Park.

"So you and Rachel are very cute together..."

"Mom..."

"What?! Finn I really like her." Carole tightened her hold on her son's arm happily. "She's so smart, and pretty, and I can tell she just loves you."

Finn glanced over at his mom. "You think she loves me?"

"Well I don't know, she speaks about you so lovingly Finn. I didn't really get to see her expressions, but I did see the way you looked at her, honey...and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

"Mom...please don't get any ideas..."

"Finn, I just don't want you to screw this up. I know you son. I know you've been against this idea of love since your father left us...but just look at how happy I am now with Burt, or how Kurt is so happy with Blaine."

Finn sighed. This was just the type of conversation he was trying to avoid.

"Now I'm not saying you guys should just go and get married, but I know I haven't seen you this happy in a long time Finn. I'm happy to know there's someone here besides your brother who I know I can count on to take care of you when I'm not around. I worry about you, you know!"

"Yes mom, I know. I know. Don't worry...I'm in good hands."

"Good. Just remember that I'm not getting any younger you know. I'm waiting on my grandchildren." Carole joked as Finn laughed.

* * *

The six spent the rest of the afternoon strolling in Central Park, and doing some light shopping. Once it got darker, they headed up to the Empire State building.

Rachel was pretty excited since this was her first time up here as well. The city looked so beautiful 86 stories high - and Rachel was in awe with just how great New York City looked at night. Finn came up behind her, resting his hand on the small of her back. "Beautiful isn't it?"

She looked and smiled at him. "Yes! How have we not done this before?"

"Uh because it's for tourists." he laughed.

Rachel leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I like doing the touristy things.." she pouted, turning her head to look up at him.

"I know you do babe." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "We can do more of it, whenever you want." She smiled contently at him and then turned back to the view in front of her.

"I'm glad you got to meet the rest of my family, Rach. My mom loves you." He rested his head on top of hers.

Rachel smiled. "I'm so glad! Your mom is amazing. So is Burt! It seems like she misses you a lot."

"Yeah, but she knows I'm fine. Not the easiest to let your oldest son out into the world by himself. Although it's really been 10 years since I've lived at home." Finn laughed.

"Do you ever see yourself moving back to Ohio?" she asked.

"Hmm...honestly, no. I'd love to go and visit my mom and stuff, but I doubt I'd be able to live there again. I love the city life...and the city women." he joked.

Rachel laughed. "Oh really Hudson!?"

He smiled and turned her towards him. "Nah...there's just one girl who's really caught my eye."

"Oh? Tell me more..." she smiled up at him.

"Well I think she's pretty amazing. I've always told myself that I'd never get into anything serious...it's just easier that way, you know? And for most of my life, that's been pretty easy. Until I met you anyway." He said, his face turning a little more serious.

Rachel felt her heart beating a little bit faster as she listened to him.

"The fact that Kurt, Burt, and my mom took such a quick liking to you, and you fitting right in with us at brunch and everything else today, tells me a lot...you know?"

Rachel nodded slightly, not sure what he was getting at.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you, Rachel. I'm in love with you." He looked at her nervously, not even sure how he was able to get the words out of his mouth. But there they were. And he meant every word.

"Oh Finn..." Rachel teared up a little. "I'm so in love with you, you have no idea..."

Finn smiled, getting a little misty himself. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Carole and Burt looked on from their spot a few feet away. "Our little Finny is finally growing up." Carole smiled proudly. Burt pressed a kiss to her forehead. "He sure is. Come on, let's give the kids some privacy." He put his arm around her and turned her attention to another gorgeous view of the city.

* * *

Finn and Rachel left the group after the Empire State Building and headed home to spend some alone time together. They walked into the apartment and were both relieved to see they were home alone.

"Finally! Alone at last." Finn said, walking over to Rachel and pulling her into a kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around him, kissing back as Finn led them to his bedroom.

Ever since they said "I love you's" Finn could not wait to take Rachel home and just show her how much he loved her. They stood in front of his bed and Finn peeled each layer of her clothing off her body one piece at a time, until she was naked in front of him. He stopped to admire her. "You're so beautiful Rachel..."

"I think you're a little overdressed." she pouted at him. Finn smirked at her. "I think you're right babe." He peeled off his shirt, and the rest of his clothing until he was just as bare as she was. He led her over to the bed and laid her down gently, getting on top of her. He kissed her lips gently, letting his hands explore the curves of her body. He moved his hands to her breasts as he kissed his way down her body. Rachel moaned slightly, and placed her hands on top of Finns, squeezing them slightly. He went lower and Rachel automatically spread her legs wider, giving him full access to her. He kissed her inner thighs, feeling the heat coming from her center.

He kissed her outer lips before running his tongue over her spot. She was so wet for him. He dove deeper into her pussy, licking and sucking on her clit. Rachel moaned louder, moving her hand to Finn's head, grabbing his hair softly. Finn continued to lick her inner folds before he pushed his tongue deep into her opening. Removing his hand from her breast, he replaced with his tongue with his finger. He pushed his finger in and out of her as Rachel bucked her hips up, shoving herself deeper into Finn's face. He continued his attack on her clit as her moans got louder and faster as Finn found her sweet spot, and soon Rachel was hit with an intense wave of pleasure, screaming out loudly as she orgasmed.

Finn moved up from between her legs and kissed his way back up her body, stopping at her breasts to suck on her nipples before moving up to her neck, and then finally to her lips. Rachel grabbed onto his face tightly, kissing him with so much passion. She couldn't believe how hard she just came, and wanted nothing more than to have him experience the same thing. "My turn." she moaned into his mouth, pushing him off of her gently.

She moved lower down the bed so she was to face to face with his cock. She leaned forward and flicked her tongue around the head of Finn's cock. She let her tongue circle the head as she stroked the rest of him with her hand. She parted her lips and guided his full cock into her mouth. Finn groaned as Rachel took his full length into her mouth, and could feel her warm tongue swirling around it. He lifted his head and propped himself on his elbows to watch her in action. Rachel looked up at him, keeping his eye contact as she moved his cock in and out her mouth. She picked up her speed, bobbing her head up and down his dick. "Oh Fuck, Rach..." he moaned, moving his hips slightly to meet the rhythm of her mouth. "I'm gonna cum!" he warned her this time, learning from past experiences. Rachel didn't stop, she picked up her pace as Finn's moans got louder and he was soon cumming deep in her mouth. Rachel continued to suck on him slowly as he finished his orgasm. She didn't remove her mouth until there was literally not a drop left. She wiped her mouth and giggled looking up at her boyfriend who was staring at her in awe.

"Oh my God, baby...that was fucking incredible." Finn was out of breath. He pulled her up next to him and kissed her deeply. They explored each others mouths, hands running all over each others body, until Finn was once hard again. "I want you so much." He whispered to her in between kisses. "You're so fucking incredible."

He lined himself up in between her legs, and pushed his full length into her slowly. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and Finn began to shove himself into her as deep as he could. Rachel moaned with each thrust, the feeling of him inside of her caused her to feel such excitement and passion. The bed was soon banging against the wall with each of his thrusts. "I love you Rachel, I love you, I love you, I love you." He cried out as he continued to make love to her.

"I love you...Oh my God...Yes! Finn! I'm cumming!" Rachel screamed out, and soon Finn was climaxing with her. Out of breath, he rested his forehead on top of hers, beads of sweat all over their foreheads.

"That was...amazing." He kissed her lips. Rachel deepened the kiss, unable to get enough of this man in front of her.

They were deeply in love, and they both finally knew it.


	11. Where the Past Meets the Present

Hey you guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews from the last chapter. I Hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think!

Per usual, I do not own Glee or any of their characters!

* * *

"So Carole actually invited you to come home with Finn for Thanksgiving?" Quinn asked, as her and Rachel were shopping together in Soho.

"Yes! His mother is literally the sweetest person I've ever met. No wonder Finn grew up to be...just the kindest person." Rachel said. Rachel hung out with Carole and Burt once more before they headed back to Ohio, and it was pretty evident the two women were smitten over each other. Carole and Burt gave Finn their approval of Rachel very quickly, especially since this is probably the happiest they've seen Finn in the longest time.

"Yeah, he's okay I guess." Quinn laughed. "You guys are getting really serious huh?" She looked over at Rachel, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh Quinn. You have no idea...I've really just never felt this way about anyone before. He told me he loved me...well I also said it back, but he said it first. He was always the one so anti-relationship but he's made every move to show me how he feels. He's never made me feel like I wasn't important, or that he didn't want to be with me. It's such a big difference from anyone I've ever been with." Rachel went on.

Quinn nodded. "I know I haven't been the biggest supporter of Finn, but that's only because I've seen Finn with other women. They're never around long, and it usually doesn't end well. I know he seems completely different with you, and I hope that doesn't change..."

Rachel shook her head a little, not wanting to dive into Finn's past. "I know that Finn has never been one for commitment, but he honestly shows me everyday how much I mean to him. He's a man who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to show it. I don't think it's possible for me to be any more in love with him..." Thoughts of this past weekend floated through her mind.

Quinn gave a small smile at the apparent happiness on her cousin's face. If she was happy, so was Quinn. "So then? Are you going to go home with him for Thanksgiving?"

"I want too...but I already told my dads I'm coming home for the weekend. I kinda miss everyone over there, you know? Are you going home?"

"I am! Actually...Noah's coming with me to meet Mom and Dad...he really doesn't have much family, and I'd hate for him to spend it alone."

"Oh my Gosh! Quinn! That's such a big deal."

"I know! I'm so nervous just thinking about it. I feel like I'm going to barf." Quinn said, grabbing a hold of her stomach.

"You're so dramatic." Rachel laughed. "They're going to love him...I think." He was Puck, after all.

"He has his charming moments." Quinn chuckled. "Hopefully he can charm the pants off them. And then I can say...'By the way, Mom, Dad, we're living together. No Big Deal.'" Quinn shook her head. Her parents were quite conservative and if they only knew she dwelled with two men, they would lose their shit.

"It's going to be fine! You can just say you live with me, which isn't really a lie." Rachel said as she grabbed a piece of clothing off the rack.

Quinn nodded. "You and Uncle Hiram and Uncle Leroy are coming to dinner right? It'll make this conversation so much easier! Plus your dads already like him..."

"Of course. You know your parents always host Thanksgiving, we'll definitely be there." Rachel nodded.

* * *

While the girls were shopping, Finn and Puck met up with Mike and a few other guys for drinks at a nearby bar.

"Alright Chang, let's talk Bachelor party before the girls get here. I'm thinking we go to Vegas." Puck said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Vegas sounds fucking awesome! Is Tina going to let you go?" One of their friends, Jake, who joined the group at the Hampton's, chimed in.

Mike laughed. "Umm I think I can talk her into it. I would definitely be open to Vegas."

"It's your last chance for freedom man. If you're really gonna do this, you've gotta go all out!" Finn exclaimed.

"I'll tell Sam. Since he's the Best Man, I'm leaving it up to him to plan." Mike said.

Finn raised his eyebrow. "He seems really dependable. Let me know if you need any help, from like, a real adult."

Mike laughed. "Yeah you're right about that...uhh Finn, why don't you help him out?"

Puck smirked. "Yeah Finn, why don't you and Sam plan this together? I think that's a great idea."

Finn glared at Puck, cursing him in his head.

"Yes! Finn, you've gotta help him." Mike nodded, in total agreement.

Finn smiled politely at Mike. "Hey you know what? I'm sure Sam's got a lot of other shit on his plate to plan for you, so why don't I just get the flight and hotel details fixed and he could do the rest?"

Mike nodded. "That's awesome Finn. I know Sam will appreciate it...speak of the devil." Mike smiled, looking towards the entrance, seeing Sam walking in with a beautiful, tall, blonde girl at his side. "Whoa, who's that girl he's with?" All the guys turned to stare at Sam walking towards the group. Finn looked over, thinking nothing much until he saw the girl's face. His eyes widened a little as he realized he knew her.

"Dudee. Where the hell you been? And who's this lovely lady?" Jake said, greeting Sam.

"What's up guys? This is Jenna." Sam introduced her to the group, resting his hand on the small of her back, grinning at the guys when he knew she couldn't see his facial expression. Jenna smiled at everyone, her eyes stopping on Finn briefly before she turned towards Sam. "I'm thirsty babe."

"You got it, m'lady. We're gonna get some drinks, we'll be back." Sam said, walking off with Jenna.

"Dude." Puck walked over to Finn. "Isn't that the chick you were banging just a few months ago?"

"Uhh yeah. She got all mad at me because I said I didn't want to be in a relationship." Finn rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if she was still going to be around when Rachel got here, because this was definitely not a situation he wanted to be in.

"And now you've got a girlfriend." Puck laughed. "I'm sure she's gonna love to hear that."

"I'm hoping to just avoid any type of conversation with her...and she's with Sam now anyway right? This is going to be so fucking awkward."

"Don't worry man. It's not like she's going to try to hit on you in front of all of us. She may try to slap you...I remember she did not take that breakup well." Puck laughed.

"It was _not_ a breakup. We were never together!" Finn exclaimed.

* * *

Finn spent a good hour avoiding Sam and Jenna, conveniently placing himself in conversations with other people nowhere near them. She kept looking at him, and he knew it was just a matter of time before she said something to him. It happened the moment he stepped away to get another drink.

"Care to buy me a drink?" She said, slipping in next to him at the bar.

Finn glanced over at her. "Uh...sure. What can I get you?"

"Vodka Soda." She said, as he got the bartender's attention and order their drinks.

She took a sip of her drink. "So were you just going to avoid me all night?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." He looked around. The guys were on the other end of the bar, lost in their own conversations, while Sam and Puck were playing darts. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." She leaned in a little closer to him. "Just someone I'm sleeping with. I mean...you know how that goes, right?"

"Sam's a nice guy, he seems to really like you. You should give him a chance." Finn tried to inch away from her, but she grabbed a hold of his arm gently. "Look, Jenna..."

"I've always thought about you, Finn. I know we haven't seen each other in months, but I've definitely missed you. You look amazing right now...we had a lot of fun together." She ran her hand down his arm slowly, until her hand was in his. "Don't you remember?"

Finn swallowed nervously. _Of course_ he remembered, but he had a girlfriend now. One that he loved, and one that would be here any minute now. _How the fuck is no one seeing this right now?_

He moved his hand out of hers quickly. "We had an awesome time together, but, I've got a girlfriend now and I really don't think she'd like this."

"You what?" She said with disbelief. "I thought you didn't want a girlfriend. Isn't that why we stopped seeing each other?"

Before Finn responded, he looked up to see Rachel and Quinn walk through the door. He saw her looking around to spot the group, and he quickly waved his hand at her once she looked in his direction. Rachel smiled brightly, walking over to him.

Jenna turned her head to see Rachel and Quinn walked over to them.

"Hey you!" Rachel smiled, reaching up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. He kissed her back awkwardly, feeling Jenna's eyes on him.

"Hey Rach, Quinn...how was shopping?"

"It was great! We got some good stuff. Right Quinny?" Quinn didn't respond right away, her eyes on Jenna. "Yeah, we did. Hi, I'm Quinn...who are you?" she quickly introduced herself.

Rachel turned, noticing Jenna for the first time. "Oh my gosh, how rude of me. Hi, I'm Rachel."

"This is Sam's friend, Jenna." Finn said quickly.

"Quinn! I remember you." Jenna smiled. "You're Puck's friend. I've seen you once or twice when I spent the night at Finn's apartment." Jenna turned to Rachel. "I don't think we've ever met though. Looks like Finn knows how to keep his girls separate." She gave Rachel a little wink. "Thanks for the drink, Finn." Jenna said as she walked away from the bar.

Quinn quickly made herself scarce, thinking this was a conversation she shouldn't be part of, _as yet._

"I'm sorry - was that Sam's friend, or your friend?" Rachel looked up at him, trying to hide the annoyance that quickly covered her face.

"Rach, I know this looks bad but just hear me out okay?" He grabbed a hold of her hands, rubbing his thumbs gently over the back of her hands.

"We used to hook up, but this was before I even knew you. We stopped hooking up because she wanted more, and I didn't. Now she's with Sam, and that's all there is to it...honestly." He said.

"So why were you buying her a drink? And why was she so close to you?"

"She asked for a drink, so I just got her one. It's not a big deal. She was just close to me because it's a crowded bar and we were just having an innocent conversation."

Rachel looked at him for a few moments, lost in her own thoughts. She wasn't sure how she felt. Jenna was such a beautiful girl, and it scared her to know Finn had a somewhat recent past with her. What if he realized that Rachel wasn't in fact, the one he wanted to be with?

"Baby, say something." He removed his hands from her, and rested his hand on her waist. "I swear I did not try to talk to her. I've spent the last hour just avoiding her - ask Puck!"

Rachel sighed. "I believe you, Finn. But I don't appreciate her being so close to you when she's here with another man. And I don't appreciate you buying her a drink, when you know she's here with someone else." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know babe, and I'm sorry. I love you." He said, looking into her eyes. Those words were still new for him to say, and he wanted her to know how much he meant them.

Rachel smiled a little, biting her lip. "You know you can't just say that to get out of trouble."

He smiled playfully. "Is it working?" He leaned down, placing small kisses on her cheek, getting closer to her ear. "I love you girl."

She shook her head as his breath against her face tickled her skin. "Finn!" she laughed.

"Yes? Don't you love me too?" He placed another kiss on her face, this time on her lips.

She smiled against his mouth, kissing him back. "Yes, I love you too."

* * *

After Finn got Rachel a drink, the two walked to the other end of the bar where their friends were. Rachel quickly scanned the area, seeing Jenna and Sam in one corner. She rolled her eyes, wondering what Finn or even Sam saw in this girl. Her eyes landed on Quinn, who had a concerned look on her face staring back at Rachel. Rachel nodded slightly, letting Quinn know everything was okay and there was no need to worry. At least that's what she thought.

Sam walked over to them, pushing Finn's shoulder slightly. "What the fuck Hudson? Rachel wasn't enough, now you want my girl too?" His words slurred, he was clearly drunk.

"Whoa man." Finn looked at Sam. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You're my problem. You've always felt like you were so much better than me. Fuck you bro!" Sam spat out, pushing Finn again.

"Alright Sam, you're clearly drunk and I'm really not looking to get in a fight, so you better calm the fuck down." Finn said, trying to keep his cool.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do!" Sam pushed Finn again, this time a little harder.

"Finn..." Rachel tried to pull him away, but Finn shook his arm free of her. There was no way he was going to let Sam get the upper hand on him. Finn shoved Sam. "Hit me one more time." Finn dared him.

"Guys, calm down." Puck got in between the two guys. "Whatever is going on, just let it go." He tried to make peace between the two as people stared on.

"Sam! come on man, it's time to go." Mike said, trying to calm him down.

"No man!" He shook his head, turning to Rachel. "Should've picked me, you know. I'm not a fucking asshole like your boyfriend here. Do you know how many relationships he's ever kept? None. Zilch. Zero. He just fucks 'em until he no longer wants 'em."

 _That's it._ Finn pushed Puck out the way. "The funny thing about that Sam...is in the end, they still have their choice between you and me, and they choose me every time. Why don't you ask Jenna?" His fist quickly turned into a ball, and with all his power, he punched Sam right in his mouth.

"Finn!" Rachel screamed.

Sam stumbled over, in total surprise of Finn's forceful blow, and with all his might, tackled Finn to the ground. Before they knew it, the two grown men were on the floor throwing punches at each other. Mike, Puck and the rest of the guys tried to separate them as soon as the bouncers came over.

"Alright -party's over! Get out of here before we call the cops!" The bouncer yelled. Mike had a strong grip on Sam, as Puck and Jake did on Finn as the group walked out of the bar.

"We're gonna head out of here. I'm sorry man! Tell Finn I'll text him." Mike yelled out to Puck, putting Sam in a cab quickly before the others were out of the bar.

* * *

"Fuck!" Finn sat on the couch, with his head leaning back against the sofa, as he felt a cold substance touch his face.

"I cannot believe you just got into a fight Finn!" Rachel hissed at him, as she carefully held the bag of ice on his face.

"He was defending your honor." Puck laughed. "No but seriously, the fuck is Sam's problem?"

"He was drunk..." Quinn shook her head. "The two of them had this coming. Better it happened now than at say...Mike's wedding?"

Rachel shook her head. "There was no need for you to hit him, Finn. You should have just ignored him."

"Ignore him? He was talking so much shit. I just wished I avoided his fucking elbow to my face. Ugh." He groaned.

"And now you've got a bruise. You can't go to work with a black eye, Finn!"

"Babe, I'm fine. It'll go away before I know it." He sat up, holding the bag of ice on his eye himself. "Did I win?" he asked Puck.

Puck smirked. "I may have let you get a few extra punches in there before I separated the two of you."

"Ugh." Rachel rolled her eyes, got up from the couch and walked to her room.

"You guys are like children, I swear." Quinn shook her head. "Well this day turned out more eventful than expected...time for bed." She got up from the couch.

"Right behind you babe." Puck got up, and looked over at Finn. "You gonna be okay? Let me know if you need anything."

"I'll be fine, man. Thanks..." Finn nodded. He sat on the couch for a few more minutes, deciding between going to check on Rachel or just going to bed. He decided on the latter, not wanting to deal with anything else right now. He walked into his room, not bothering to turn the light on, heading straight for his bed. He laid down on the bed, fully clothed, and sighed. Fuck, his face hurt.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning, completely surprised she was alone. She expected Finn to come into her room, apologizing for the way he acted at the bar. _They choose me every time._ The words played in her head over and over. How many 'they' were there? The feeling tugged at her heart, and for once, she was really just unsure how Finn really felt.


	12. Endgame

I can't believe I am 1 review away from 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much! When I first started writing this story, I wasn't sure what to expect. Thank you for giving me a chance to express myself. This has been so much fun writing. This chapter is a little short, but I was a little stuck :/ This is most likely the last chapter before the epilogue. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Finn woke up, surprised that he was alone and in the same clothes as last night. He was sure Rachel would have checked on him by now. He winced as he opened his eye, he could definitely feel the tenderness surrounding his eye. Great. Images of the night before swirled in his mind.

He got out of bed and walked out of his room. No sign of life anywhere. He walked down to Rachel's room and knocked on the door. "Babe, you in there?"

After a few moments of silence, he opened the door. Her bed was perfectly made and he could still the perfume she must have sprayed before she left.

He closed her door and walked back to his room. He grabbed his phone and looked through his messages. Text from Kurt, a text from Mike, a text from Sam. Sam? "I'll deal with that later." he grumbled. No text from Rachel.

He quickly opened a new message and proceeded to type a message to her.

Your boyfriend needs some TLC. Where'd you go?

He quickly pressed send and went through the rest of his messages, finally landing on Sam's.

Sorry about last night. I was pretty drunk. Tell Rachel I'm sorry too.

It's cool man. We're cool.

Was he really cool with Sam? Probably not, but it was best to squash their issues now before things got out of hand. He could tolerate Sam, he didn't have to like him.

Finn walked into the bathroom, examining his eye. It wasn't that bad, but it was definitely going to be around for the next few days. He took a quick shower and checked his phone again. Still no messages from Rachel.

Thinking nothing much of it, he texted Kurt back and made plans to meet his brother for lunch.

* * *

"So you just punched him?" Kurt said in disbelief, as Finn recapped the night's events.

"He definitely deserved it man. Now I'm stuck with this shiner." Finn shook his head, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

"The two of you have always had their weird energy around each other. Maybe now that you've actually brawled it out, we can all move on from the drama that is the 'Sinn Chronicles'" Kurt shook his head.

"The what?"

"Sinn...you know, Finn plus Sam equals Sinn. Duh."

Finn stared at his brother before shaking his head. "Please don't ever say that again."

Kurt laughed. "So then, how mad is Rachel about all of this?"

Finn shrugged. "What do you mean? Why would she be mad?"

Kurt laughed. "Oh brother, you have so much to learn about girls."

"And you're the expert?" Finn smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know more about them than you do apparently."

"Alright, so tell me. Why would she be mad?" Finn checked his phone. "Is this why I haven't heard from her at all today?"

"It's possible. She's clearly upset because she thinks this is just a game to you. And let's be honest...you've definitely shown signs in the past that you were never looking to get serious." Kurt shrugged.

Finn stared at Kurt. "There's no fucking way that's true. She knows how I feel."

"Fine. Don't believe me. What do I know? She's only been texting me all morning." Kurt nonchalantly replied.

"Are you fucking kidding me? She didn't even call me back!" He exclaimed, checking his phone one more time in case of any missed texts or calls.

Kurt shrugged and raised both of his eyebrows. Finn sighed.

"Fine, I believe you. Kurt, you out of everyone else knows how fucking hard this is for me. I told her I loved her for crying out loud! Why the hell would she think this is a game? And why wouldn't she just talk to me about it?" This whole situation baffled him.

Kurt stayed quiet.

"Are you seriously not gonna tell me anything else?" Finn stares at him.

"I can't betray her trust! She'll talk to you when she's ready. "

Finn sighed. This was just the type of drama he tried to avoid. He hated the feeling of not being in control. When it came to Rachel though...was he ever really in control? Not for a damn second. She had him wrapped around her fingers, and she didn't even know it.

"But can we talk about me for a second? And how I've been dropping hints for Blaine since we've moved in that I'm ready to get engaged and he hasn't even picked up on one clue!" Kurt snapped him out of his thoughts.

Finn chuckled and listened to his brother rant on about his love life. He kept glancing towards his phone that seemed to just not have service right now.

* * *

The day seemed to drag without hearing from her. He knew she had a show tonight so he didn't try to text her again. Clearly her phone seemed to be working just fine based on what Kurt said, so it seemed like she just didn't want to talk to him. Well she couldn't avoid him if they were face to face, so he decided to hang out in the living room until she got home. He had a few hours until then, so he laid down on the couch and started flipping through the channels.

Minutes turned into hours, and before he knew it, it was already 1 am she wasn't home. She still hadn't texted him either. Giving up, he got up from the couch and went to his room, stripping to his boxers and falling asleep on his bed almost instantly.

Somewhere in the middle of his dream, Rachel was in the process of moving his dick in and out of her mouth. Fuck. They haven't had sex in days and it was driving Finn crazy. So much so, the dream felt so real. He felt her running her tongue up and down his shaft, flicking her tongue over the tip before placing it in her mouth. She sucked hard, taking his full cock in her mouth, letting her tongue swirly around it. Rachel pulled it out slowly, sucking on the tip, before taking it all in again. She did this a few times and it was driving Finn crazy. His dick was so hard he thought he was going to explode. He felt himself reaching down and capturing some of her hair in his hands. Wait. There really was hair in his hand. His eyes fluttered open and his head shot up quickly. It was not a dream - she really was here.

Rachel looked up at him as he shot up. "Hi."

"Rach, what the fuck. Where have you been? What are you do- Ohh.." Finn was cut off by his thoughts as Rachel took him back into her mouth, this time moving his cock in and out in a faster rhythm. It was almost too much for him and he found himself exploding into her mouth.

"What. the. fuck." He gasped, after he came. He needed more of her. Fuck if she was upset right now. She sure didn't seem like she was upset. Right now, he just wanted to be inside of his girlfriend.

He grabbed her face gently, pulling her up to him and kissed her deeply. He could taste a mix of himself, but there was also a hint of alcohol. She'd been drinking.

Rachel found herself giving into his kiss. She straddled his legs, pressing her wetness against his dick. She moaned softly as it touched - it's been a long few days for her too. Finn's hand roamed over her body, cupping her breasts over her dress. He moved his hands down to the edge of her dress and pulled it up over her head.

She found herself moving back and forth on him, the pleasure rising with each movement. He removed her bra and his face was soon buried between her mounds, exploring with his tongue and hands.

Needing him inside of her, Rachel pushed her panties to the side, and let the head press against her opening. Finn moaned in frustration, wanting to be inside of her as quickly as possible. His fingers moved to her hips, trying to push her down on him, but Rachel wouldn't have it. She was doing this her way. She pulled his mouth up to hers in a deep kiss, biting on his bottom lip. She let him slip further into her as she rolled her hips, teasing the life out of him. Unable to contain herself anymore, she impaled herself down on his cock, eliciting moans from both parties.

Finn's hand moved down in front to rub her clit as she moved up and down on him. Rachel felt herself losing control quickly - she wanted to seduce him. She wanted to show him what it felt like to be her - wanting him all of the time, never a feeling of control.

"Uh uh." She said to him, grabbing his hands away from her, and instead, resting it back on her breasts. She continued moving on him slowly, taking him deeply in, clenching her walls around him, before pulling herself off him and doing it all over again. Finn was a goner at this point. "Fuck me baby." He groaned.

She needed no other convincing. She wrapped her legs around his back, holding him against her tightly, and quickened her pace. Her nails dug deeper into his back, and his thrusts were quickly meeting hers. He learned her back so now she was laying on the bed, and he was on his knees thrusting into her. She moaned loudly as he hit her spot over, and over, and over. She was about to come and Finn felt it. He pushed her over the edge and soon they were both cumming together.

* * *

"Holy Fuck." He breathed, pressing a kiss to her lips, before sliding out of her.

Rachel laid there for a second, catching her breath before sitting up. He was staring at her with a look of curiosity.

"What?" she said, almost shyly.

"I don't know...I'm trying to figure out what's gotten into you. You don't respond to my texts or calls all day, but you come home," Finn glanced at the clock. "at 3 am and fuck the shit out of me, basically."

"I was at work, Finn. I needed to clear my head and just get some space..."

"Whoa. Space? from me?"

Rachel sighed. "Yes, from you."

"What the hell did I do?"

"Finn I really just don't want to talk about this right now." She started to get off the bed, but he grabbed her hand.

"You've avoided me all day, Rachel. I at least deserve to know why. I'll give you your space if that's what you want." It definitely was not what he wanted.

"Last night, I saw a different side of you. A side of you that I may have seen when I first met you, but not one that I really care for. Seeing you with your ex-girlfriend, and then hearing you go all macho on Sam about all of these girls choosing you..." she trailed off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First off- she was never my girlfriend, and you know that. Everyone has a past, Rachel. My past is that I slept around with a lot of girls, and New York really isn't that big of a city, we're bound to run into some. None of those girls will ever mean anything to me. You know that right? I love you Rachel. I fucking love you more than anything in this world, and I'm pretty sure I'd do anything for you. The thing with Sam...it was just in the heat of the moment. I knew it would bother him, so I said it."

"It makes me feel like I'm just part of this big game you and Sam are playing! I'm not some stupid prize that you guys were trying to claim!"

"Sam and I aren't playing games, Rach! Honestly. So we have the same taste in girls, I've never actually tried to steal his girlfriend. He, on the other hand..."

"What about me?"

"What about you? You were never his fucking girlfriend, Rachel. If I recall correctly, even when you were considering him, it didn't take a lot to convince you otherwise. Or don't you remember?"

He was right. Rachel didn't want Sam - she used him to get to Finn and it worked. She also knew it was still a sensitive subject to him. "Well maybe I didn't give him a fair chance."

Finn shook his head, now completely livid. "Hey, if you want to go be with fucking Sam Evans, then go right ahead Rachel. I'm not stopping you."

"I don't want Sam, Finn." she said softly.

"Then what do you want Rachel?! Because right now, I have no fucking clue."

"I want you, Finn!" Her eyes started to tear up. "I want you more than anything I've ever wanted. And I'm scared that i'm going to lose you because you've changed your mind about wanting this!"

Finn sighed and pulled her closer to him. He cupped her face gently in her hands. "Don't you get it, Rachel? I feel the same way. I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I knew it the moment I saw you with my family. I can't imagine myself with anyone else, and I don't want too. I've changed in the past few months, meeting you." He rubbed his thumb gently across her cheek, the look of pure love shined in his eyes.

"I don't think I could ever go back to a life without Rachel Berry. This...you and me? We are endgame. I know that, and hopefully you know that." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, to her nose, to her cheeks, and then finally, to her lips. He could taste the saltiness from one of her tear drops that escaped.

She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "I love you Finn. I love you so much."


	13. The Next Step

So much fun writing this chapter! I love writing fluff. I've got a few more story ideas that I hope to share with you soon. Thanks again to everyone for their kind words and story reviews. Finchel forever!

* * *

*Six months later*

"With this ring...I thee wed." He smiled at his beaming bride and gently slid the wedding band onto her finger. Even though there were about 150 friends and family here to celebrate their union, they only had eyes for each other.

Finn looked on from his spot as a groomsman as Mike and Tina exchanged their vows. As much as he had disliked the idea of marriage in the past, he couldn't help but get a little choked up at how much love could be seen between the two. He captured Rachel's gaze as she looked on at the ceremony. Tears in her eyes and a tissue on hand, she still looked amazingly beautiful. He gave her a soft smile and a wink as she smiled back at him. _God he loved this woman._

* * *

Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine were enjoying cocktail hour as Puck and Finn were off doing their wedding duties with Mike. "Weddings always make me cry - Tina just looked so beautiful!" Quinn said. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Oh Tina looked great and the ceremony was nice. It's a _tad_ understated for what I'd want at _my_ wedding, but still all so beautiful." Kurt said, his hand on his chin, his gold band glistening on his ring finger.

Blaine laughed. "Don't you mean our wedding darling?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Of course..." He turned back to Quinn and Rachel, giving them the 'yeah right, he's totally dreaming' look.

Rachel and Quinn giggled knowingly.

Blaine finally popped the question to Kurt over the Christmas holiday. The couple went ice skating with their families, and in pure Blaine fashion of going over the top to show his love, he rented out the skating rink for an hour, and led a blindfolded Kurt out in the middle of the rink. Once the blindfolds were removed, each of their family members were holding up a sign that when put together read "Kurt, will you marry me?" He was beyond ecstatic. While Kurt was expecting the proposal (Blaine's family didn't live in Ohio, but all happened to be there for the holidays), he could have won the Oscar for most dramatic performance.

"Finn looked pretty amazing up there too. That man can wear the hell out of a suit." Rachel said.

"Yes well - you can thank me for that. I helped the Bozo 1 and Bozo 2 choose one that flattered them both." Kurt nodded proudly.

"Our eyes thank you." Quinn laughed.

"So Rach - you guys all set to move next week?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"It's not too bad. We're buying all new furniture for the apartment...the hardest thing right now is getting Finn to say goodbye to his old things." She shook her head. Their current living situation with Puck and Quinn were great - it allowed all four to save a lot of money, but the two couples realized it was time to get their own space. Well, it was Finn's idea really.

 _"What do you think about us getting our own place?" Finn asked one night, as they laid in his bed one night._

 _"You want to live together?" she responded as Finn chuckled._

 _"We already live together..." he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck as she instinctively leaned back against his body. "But, wouldn't it be nice to just have our own space? We don't have to worry about other people hogging the bathroom..."_

 _"Ugh yes and I can finally walk around naked. You know how much I hate wearing clothes when I'm home."_

 _"God yes...maybe we should move for that reason alone." He pressed more kisses along her neck and she giggled._

 _"But in all seriousness Rach, I've been saving up to get my own place, we've been living together for a year now anyway...so why not just get our own? Maybe something close to the park..." His mind wandered. He was ready to buy a house, he certainly had enough saved up for at least the down payment, but he wasn't quite ready yet to leave the city. If he was going to buy a house, he'd want one right outside of the city with a huge backyard. You couldn't get something like that in New York without paying an arm and a leg. The fact his mind was even thinking this way, and it all seemed so natural to him now, didn't even scare him anymore. He wanted it all - the house, the girl...maybe even some kids. He wanted it with her._

 _She turned her body to face him. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"_

 _"Well, yeah. Why would I even bring it up if I wasn't?"_

 _"Aww baby. You love me." She squeezed his cheeks._

 _Finn rolled his eyes playfully. "Maybe a little bit. So...what do you say? Just think, you get to sleep next to all this every night." He flexed his left arm to show off his biceps._

 _Rachel laughed. "Mmm...someone's been working out. But you realize I get to sleep with 'all this' every night anyway, right?"_

 _"You're making this so difficult." Finn groaned._

 _"I'm just teasing you. I love this idea so so so much!" she kissed his lips lightly, which he quickly deepened._

"Finn pretty much wants to recreate his current bedroom in our new one. He's out of his mind. I've already compromised on getting a huge king sized bed since he's a giant, but I draw the line at his striped sheets."

"Oh Lord that sounds horrible." Kurt shook his head. "You know my offer still stands to be your interior decorator."

"Thank you Kurt, but it's actually been fun shopping with Finn. He's like, really into it surprisingly! Quinn's been a huge help too!"

"That's because I've finally convinced Puck to let me redecorate the apartment since you guys are moving out. Really, everything I said I didn't like is because I wanted it for myself." Quinn laughed.

Rachel gasped at her cousin as they all laughed. "Quinny!"

* * *

Finn and Puck made their way to the dinner table as they just completed their entrance into the reception.

"Hey Babe" Finn sat down at the open seat next to Rachel. She leaned over to him, resting a hand on his thigh and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Hi Handsome."

"Mm..someone missed me." He kissed her again.

"There's something about weddings that just makes everything seem so romantic."

Finn smiled and grabbed her hand from his thigh, interlocking their fingers together.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" he asked, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Yes, my favorite part was watching you up there. You look so good in this suit..." Rachel bit her lip looking at him. He smiled, leaning down to give her another kiss. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating and Rachel breathed him in as deep as she could. _God she loved this man._ She was quickly brought out of her thoughts as Kurt interrupted their kiss.

"Ugh seriously you guys, I know we're at a wedding, but I think I'm going to throw up watching all of you." Kurt said. Puck and Quinn were also in a little embrace of their own.

"Who brought the scrooge over here?" Puck smirked at Kurt.

Blaine laughed. "Please forgive my fiancé over here, he's hangry you guys. Someone forgot to get a few hors d'oeuvre during the cocktail hour, so he's a little grumpy right now."

* * *

Finn and Puck were standing around with some of the other groomsmen, but were lost in their own conversation. "Can you really believe how much has changed in a year? Fucking Mike just got married, I'm with Quinn, and you're in a fucking committed relationship." Puck shook his head, taking a sip of his beer.

Finn chuckled, as he looked on to Rachel and Quinn on the dance floor. "You're telling me. I thought we were going to be roommates for life. Now I'm off to live with a girl...on my own."

Puck laughed and nodded. "I know right?! We'll still see each other all the time man. You can always hit me up when Berry is being all crazy."

"Ha. Yeah. Same goes for you and Quinn. Cheers man." Finn held his drink up. "To finally growing up and finding some pretty special women." Puck touched his beer to his. "Still fucking weird that they're related. If we all got married, we'd be like cousin-in-laws?"

Finn laughed. "Something like that." Rachel motioned Finn to come dance with her. "Duty calls. See you in a bit man."

Finn walked over to Rachel and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Hey you." She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and began swaying to the music. "Well hello there beautiful. Having fun?"

"So much fun! But I can't wait to take you home. Did I mention how hot you look tonight?"

Finn laughed. "You may have mentioned that. You have big plans for me when we get home?" He grinned at her.

Rachel laughed. "Oh baby, you have no idea. Too bad Puck and Quinn will also be home..."

Finn groaned. "Ugh...I can't wait until we're on our own."

"Me too. I hope you know we need to christen each and every room in there."

"Is that a promise?" Finn's voice became much more raspy as leaned down to capture her lips against his.

* * *

Finn left the hardware store after making an extra set of keys for their new apartment. He was pretty psyched about the new place. Who ever thought furniture shopping would be so fun? He found himself really getting into it - even doing online research when Rachel wasn't around. Kurt said something about feng shui and Finn then fell down the rabbit hole of internet searching. He'd deny it if anyone ever asked him about it.

He walked into the apartment to hear Rachel arguing with someone on the phone. He gave her a curious look as she shook her head at him. "Fine - someone will be here tomorrow!" Rachel hung up the phone. "The freaking bed is not being delivered today."

"Why not?" Finn leaned against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over each other.

"Because apparently when I stepped out earlier to get some groceries and they came by. I was gone for 10 minutes. 10 minutes! I didn't have my phone on me and so they left this stupid notice on the door." She handed him the notice and continued on her rant. "It's our first night in our new home and we don't have a bed. Where are we supposed to sleep tonight?!"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. Their couch wasn't even here yet. There weren't many options for them. "I mean...we still have my bed at the old apartment. Puck's turning the room into a guest room. We could sleep there."

Rachel pouted. "I don't want to sleep there. I wanted tonight to be special in our new home." She stood in front of him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll think of something, babe. But we might honestly have to sleep there tonight. Tomorrow can be our first night here." He kissed her forehead.

She sighed. "Fine. I guess so. I've got to head down to the theater anyway for my show tonight. Text me." She kissed him sweetly before pulling away.

* * *

He was on a mission. He texted Rachel to meet him at their new apartment and knew he only had a few more minutes before she'd walk through the doors.

"Babe? Are you here?" he heard her call out. _Fuck!_ She was early. He finished some last minute touches, and walked out the bedroom towards her voice.

"Hey baby, how was the show?" he greeted her with a kiss.

"It was good. I'm tired though. Are we gonna head over to Quinn and Puck's now?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you need to pack a bag or something?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I'll be quick." She walked into the bedroom and stopped in her tracks.

The room was decorated in candles, with an air mattress in place of their bed, adorned with their new bed sheets. "Finn?"

She turned around to see him leaning against the doorway, with a small smile on his face.

"I know you really wanted to spend our first night here. So...I thought I'd try to make that happen."

She walked towards him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "You are the sweetest man I have ever met. This is amazing, Finn!"

He grinned down at her. "So you like it?"

"I love it! I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Rachel." He kissed her lips again as she pulled him towards the mattress.

He was ready to start their new journey with her together in this apartment, and in life.

* * *

The End! What did you think?


End file.
